BECAUSE I LOVE MY HUSBAND(CHANBAEK VER)
by hellohaybyby
Summary: akan ku lakukan apapun asal kau mau melihatku meskipun itu melukai jiwa dan ragaku, aku mencintainya setulus hatiku. salahkah aku bila mencintainya? dia sah menjadi milikku dan aku sah menjadi miliknya. mengapa semua terasa begitu sulit hanya untuk menggapaimu? "seorang artis yang mencintai sang pengusaha muda sukses" CHANBAEK GS , MARRIAGE LIFE, HURT, ROMANCE
1. chapter 1

BECAUSE I LOVE MY HUSBAND

MAIN CAST : PARK CHANYEOL, BYUN BAEKHYUN, PARK FAMILY DLL

GENRE : ROMANCE, MARRIAGE LIFE, HURT, SAD(?) ,FAMILY, LITTLE ENTERTAIMENT LIFE.

Ini ff GS romance gagal ke dua saia setelah ff HARU ONE DAY, yang bisa dibilang ff abal-abal saya juga . Saya hanya mencoba kemampuan saya dalam menulis dibidang per FFan, jadi kalau ada typo bertebaran sana sini, dan crita aneh nggak nyambung harap dimaaf keun

kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan

STORY ~~~

Byun baekhyun nama gadis yang sebentar lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya yg selama 23 th melekat pada dirinya(?).

dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih terlihat sangat pas melekat di tubuh rampingnya,dan tak lupa dengan riasan yang sangat sederhana, namun tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya sedikitpun. sosok wanita anggun itu dngan perlahan berjalan menuju altar dimana telah berdiri sosok sang calon suami.

"kau senang sudah berstatus nyonya park chanyeol dirumah ini"

"tak ada rumah baru, karna disini kita akan tinggal, suka tidak suka kau harus menerimanya"

"bisa saya bantu eommanim"

"wanita murahan, sekali murahan kau tetap murahan"

"berapa ratus kali mereka menjamah tubuh ini eoh??"

JENG...JENG.. JENG... !!!!!!

ini hanya prolog saja.

gimana penasaran nggak?? #NGGAK

bagaimana perjalanan kehidupan pernikanan mereka setelah ini??

bahagia or penuh dengan luka??

apakan sang suami mau menerima baekhyun apa adanya??

lalu siapakah sebenarnya baekhyun itu???

apakah keluarga park juga mau menerima baekhyun dengan tangan terbuka??

daaannn konflik apa yg sebenarnya bakal terjadi dicerita ini??

penasaran??

minat lanjutin baca nggak???

LANJUT OR DELLET??????

saya bakal lanjut nih crita kalau responya bagus ripiuu juseooo


	2. CHAPTER 2

BECAUSE I LOVE MY HUSBAND CHAPTER 1

MAINCAST : PARK CHANYEOL, BYUN(PARK) BAEKHYUN, KYUNGSOO LUHAN (CHANYEOL SISTER) KIM JONGIN ,OH SEHUN, PARK FAMILY.

GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT, MARRIAGE LIFE.

BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD~

TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA.

MAAF KALAU CHAPTER INI BERANTAKAN

CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari ini Tepat pada tanggal 20 April 2017 pukul 10.00 waktu korea selatan telah berlangsung pernikahan dari sulung keluarga chaebol korea selatan sekaligus CEO muda korea selatan Park Chanyeol dan Aktris sekaligus model ternama korea selatan Byun Baekhyun. Janji suci pernikahan dilakukan dengan sangat hikmat dengan dihadiri seluruh keluarga besar Park chanyeol dan Byun baekhyun. acara janji suci itu dilakukan disalah satu gereja terbesar diseoul dan berlangsung secara tertutup jauh dari awak media mengingat mereka berdua merupakan sosok fenomenal dari korea selatan CEO muda Park Company yang memiliki begitu banyak resort tersebar diberbagi belahan negara dan Aktris sekaligus model cantik yang selalu menjadi sorotan media korea, tentunya pernikahan mereka berdua ini menjadi berita hangat bukan?.

CEO menikah dengan seorang Aktris sekaligus model cantik, begitu banyak spekulasi yang bermunculan menanggapi pernikahan keduanya, ada yang beranggapan mereka menikah mungkin memang karna saling mencintai satu sama lain, ada juga yang beranggapan si model cantik itu hanya memanfaatkan harta kekayaan sang CEO saja, entah mana yang benar dari sekian banyak desas desus itu, atau mungkim itu semua tak benar ada kisah tersendiri dibalik pernikahan ini? entah lah hanya mereka berdua yang tau.

setelah pengikatan janji suci itu kemudian dilanjutkan pengambilan foto antara kedua mempelai itu disusul dengan pengambila foto bersama kedua belah pihak keluarga besar Park dan Byun. kedua pengantin itu memasang wajah bahagia dan senyum terbaik yang mereka berdua miliki kearah kamera seolah mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan bahagia pada hari itu, meskipun byun baekhyun sang mempelai wanita itu tau bahwa ekspresi bahagia yang menghiasi wajah tampan sang suami "park chanyeol" hanya sebuah kebohongan saja. dalam hati ia tersenyum getir mengingat hal itu, dan lebih menyakitkan lagi jika mengingat alasan mereka menikah karna "keterpaksaan".

sesi pengambilan foto telah usai, kini rombongan pengantin itu bergegas meninggalkan area gereja dan menuju tempat makan siang yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya disalah satu hotel mewah korea selatan, acara makan siang antara keluarga inti park chanyeol dan byun baekhyun itu mungkin bertujuan untuk mempererat hubungan kekeluargaan sebagai seorang besan baru? namun sepertinya sang keluarga chaebol " keluarga Park" tak ingin atau bahkan tak akan sudi menjalin hubungan kekeluargaan dengan keluarga sang besan "keluarga Byun" lihatlah, sepanjang acara makan siang itu kedua keluarga lebih banyak diam, terutama keluarga park yang sejak tadi hanya memberi tatapan tak suka pada keluarga sang besan, hanya sesekali keluarga byun berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka dengan membuka sedikit topik obrolan seputan pernikahan kedua anak mereka dan hanya ditanggapi jawaban yang terkesan basa basi dari keluarga Park, sungguh memuakkan menurut keluarga park, dan sedikit menggoda pasangan pengantin yang duduk bersebelahan itu.

"aigo... baekkie selamat nak kau sudah menjadi istri sekarang, kau harus hormati suamimu eoh. layani dia dengan baik, kau taukan nak biasanya diawal pernikahan suami inginya sang istri melayaninya setiap saat apalagi melayaninya diatas ranjang aigoo..kau akan tau rasanya nanti nak kau akan dibawa kesurga oleh suamimu"

baekhun mendengar pernyataan dari sang bibi itu seketika pipinya merona merah, ia menundukkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum canggung. benarkah ia akan melakukanya bersama chanyeol? membayangkan itu wajahnya semakin merah seketika. berbeda dengan baekhyun yang nampak malu-malu mendengar ucapan sang bibi, sang suami chanyeol justru bereaksi lain.

UHUK

chanyeol yang sedang menikmati munimanya seketika tersedak ketika mendengar kata-kata bini baekhyun itu. apa? melayaninya diatas ranjang? huh yang benar saja bahkan mengakuinya sebagai istrinya saja tak ia tak sudi apalagi menyentuh tubuh menjijikan itu? huh sangat tak mungkin untuk chanyeol, mana mau ia melakukan hubungan badan dengan istrinya itu. Membanyangkanya saja sudak membuatnya jijik.

ia mengambil secara kasar beberapa lembar tissu yang ada didepanya dan mencoba membersihkan mulut serta bajunya akibat tersedak tadi, tanpa ia ketahui Baekhyun sang istri menatapnya terkejut ketia ia tiba-tiba tersedak dan tanpa sadar melakukan hal yang sama seperti chanyeol, ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissu dan mencoba membersihkan tuxsedo sang suami yang terlihat basah. naluri seorang istri eoh?

seketika chanyeol menghentilak gerakan tanganya yang berada mengelap bibirnya dan menapat baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan tuxsedonya.

"kau tak apa chanyeol? tuxsedomu basah biar aku bersihkan".

baekhyun mengelap secara perlahan tuxsedo sang suami yang terlihat sedikit basah karna tertumpahan meniman tadi, ia baru sadar ia sedang membersihkan dibagian dada bidang sang suami. melihat kejadia itu membuat kerluarga park semakin memberi tatapan jengah dan tak sukanya kepada sang menantu barunya itu. ck apakah perempuan itu sedang mencari muka didepan mereka semua? sungguh memuakkan.

" huh.. mimpi apa aku memiliki menantu seperti itu, perempuan sialan, awas saja" gumam nyonya park penuh amarah sambil menatap baekhyun yang masih setia membersihkan tuxsedo sang anak.

"aigoo chanyeol~ah apakah kau tersedak karena mendengar kata-kata bibimu tadi nak? kau pasti tak sabar melakukanya ya? haha..sabar sedikit nak aku tau apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, aku tua begini juga pernah berada diposisimu sebagai pengantin baru tentunyaaa.. " kali ini paman baekhyun yang berbicada dan menggoda chanyeol?.

menanggapi itu chanyeol hanya berpura pura menampilkan senyum malu-malunya seolah tergoda dengan ucapan paman baekhyun itu.

"huh mengapa keluarga ini sangat memuakkan eoh? kampungan" batin chanyeol dalam hati.

"ahh.. ne paman byun, pasti sangat menyenangkan eoh" tanggap Chanyeol berbasa-basi menanggapi ucapan sang paman.

"jangan panggil aku paman byun, panggil aku paman saja.Kita kan sudah menjadi keluarga baekhyun istrimu sudah aku anggap anak ku sendiri semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan itu artinya kau juga ku anggap anakku sekarang karna kau telah resmi menjadi suami putri cantikku kami ini.mulai sekarang kau juga bagian dari keluarga byun" ujar paman baekhyun sambil tertawa pelah dan disambut pula dengan anggukan dari keluarga byun yang lain.

"aa...ahhh ne paman, gomawo" chanyeol menanggapinya dengan canggung dan diakhir kata ia mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin kepada leluarga byun.

"aku sudah tidak tahan, kapan makan siang ini berakhir" batin chanyeol sambil sesikit melonggarkan dasinya.

Makan siang itu masih berlanjut dengan disertai sedikit gurauan dan obrolan singkat, sepanjang makan siang itu keluarga park menikmatinya tanpa selera.

15 menit kemudian

Acara makan siang itu telah usai kini giliran mereka bergegas kembali kehotel untuk beristirahat sejenak dan bersiap-siap untuk acara resepsi pernikahan yang akan digelar pada pukul 5 sore nanti ballroom hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Ballroom Hotel itu disulap dengan sangat mewah dan megah banyak hiasan bunga yang dirangkai indah, berbagai makanan yang berasal dari koki ternama dunia dan yang paling menarik dipesta ini adalah begitu banyak foto Pra~wedding dengan berbagai pose romantis baekhyun dan chanyeol yang terpampang disetiap sudut ruangan tempat resepsi itu berlangasung,salah satu foto pra~wedding mereka yang paling menyita perhatian adalah salah satu foto dimana chanyeol dengan menggunaka kemeja putih dan 3 kancing kemeja atasnya yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya sedang memeluk mesra baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang chanyeol. jika pernikahan mereka tidak dilandasi cinta mengapa ada pesta pernikaha mewah dan foto pra~ wedding itu? sekali lagi itu hanya utuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa pernikahan mereka atas dasar cinta. tentu saja chanyeol tak mau namaya sebaga CEO tercoreng dengan adanya berita "PERNIKAHAN PAKSA ANTARA PUTRA TUNGGAL PARK COMPANY AKTRIS SEKALIGUS MODEL CANTIK BYUN BAEKHYUN" huh mau ditaruh dimana mukanya.

Sekitar 3 lebih ribu tamu undangan yang hadir silih berganti mengingat keluarga park merupakan salah satu keluarga terpandang di korea selatan tentunya tak sedikit pula undangan yang mereka sebar ke seluruh kolegen bisnis mereka untuk pesta pernikahan si sulung keluarga park itu, apalagi park chanyeol merupakan putra satu-satunya dikeluarga itu tentunya mereka menginginkan pesta yang meriah dihadapan para tamu2 penting mereka meskipun pesta ini sama sekali tak memiliki kesan khusus dari keluarga park, mereka menggelar pesta pernihakan mewah hanya untuk formalitas saja.

tamu itu juga dihadiri beberapa artis ternama yang merupakan teman dekat baekhyun didunia entertaiment seperti Junsu penyanyi terkenal korea, model cantik asal beijing Hwang zi tao yang merupakan sahabat dekat baekhyun selama berkecimpung didunia modeling. dan masih banyak lagi tamu yang hadir.

Pesta itu berlangsung dengan sangat meriah, byun ah ani park baekhyun menggunakan gaun sederhana namun elegan tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan rambut yang digulung rapi dengan sedikit hiasan mahkota kecil diatasnya dan satu set perhiasan mewah yang ia kenakan berdiri dengan anggun diatas singga sana bersama sang park chanyeol yang mengenakan tuxsedo hitam, kemeja putih, rambut yang ditata rapi. mereka terlihat tampil lebih elegan dibandingkan pemberkatan tadi pagi. 4 jam sudah pesta berlangsung mereka dengan setia berdiri untuk menyalami para tamu yang memberi ucapan selamat kepada mereka.

"hai bro.. kau mendahului ku eoh?? kau sudah tidak sabaran rupanya" itu Kris Wu rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat Chanyeol. ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol sembari mengucapkan selamat

"apa maksudmu hyung? jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh hyung, kau tau alasan dibalik semua ini, jika bukan karna terpaksa aku juga tak akan sudi"

tanpa Chanyeol sadari, sosok perempuan cantik yang sejak tadi setia perdiri disampingnya sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan sang suami hatinya seolah tersayat pisau tajam, mengapa sang suami tega mengatakan itu didepan orang lain? tak cukupkah hanya mereka saja yang tau?. baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

"hey calm bro... aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau serius sekali? selamat eoh, istrimu sangat cantik segera buatkan aku park kecil hhh" ucap kris dengan nada menggoda chanyeol.

"hya hyung, hetikan ucapanmu itu. sungguh menjijikan" sahut chanyeol tak suka.

kris kemudian beralih pada baekhyun dan menjabat tangannya memberi selamat, ia juga sedikit memberikan godaanya pada baekhyun yang dilihatnya wajah wanita itu sendu, kris tau baekhyun pasti mendengar percakapanya dengan chanyeo tadi. kris jadi merasa bersalah, ia tak bermaksud menyinggung hati wanita ini. ia tau baekhyun perempuan baik baik, hanya mata chanyeol saja yang masih tertutup.

"hay aku kris sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis suamimu nyonya park, selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian, segera bujuk chanyeol untuk membuat park kecil agar kau tak kesepian saat suami sibukmu itu melakukan perjalanan bianisnya"

baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum dan menunduk malu atas ucapan kris.

"ne terimakasih tuan Wu, terimakasih juga telah datang" baekhyun tersenyum ramah mencoba membalas ucapan selamat dari chanyeol.

"aigo sungguh perempuan polos dibalik topeng yang ia gunakan" puji kris dalam hati.

chanyeol yang mendengar percakapan mereka pun hanya mendengus malas. "apa perempuan ini sedang mencari muka dihadapan kris hyung eoh?" pikir chanyeol dalam hati. lihat saja byun baekhyun hari ini bukan awal dari kebahagiaanmu tapi awal dari kesakitanmu, aku park chanyeol bersumpah akan menghancurkan hidup perempuan jalang sepertimu byun baekhyun. tanpa baekhyun sadari chanyeol menyeringai licik dengan segudang rencana untuk menghancurkan istri sialanya ini.

tuhan berikan aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi semua ini,apapun itu akan aku lalui karna aku mencintai suamiku tuhan~Byun Baekhyun.

pesta resepsi telah usai kini semuanya telah kembali ke kamar hotel masing-masing. Baekhyun dengan setia mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan didepanya menuju kamar hotel mereka dilantai 8.

DUG

karna ia berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk sehingga tak menyadari Chanyeol yang berhenti didepanya menunggu pintu lift terbuka sehingga ia menubruk tubuh sang suami didepanya.

chanyeol memamilingkan wajahnya kebelakang dan melihat siapa yang telah menubruknya.

"kau tak punya mata eoh?."

"mi.. mian..mianhae..a..akk..aku tidak se..sengaja" baekhyun sunggu gugup karna mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari chanyeol.

"aku baru tau selain wanita penggoda kau juga gagap eoh?"

chanyeol menyindir baekhyun.

"ne?" baekhyun tidak terlalu mendengar jelas ucapan chanyeol karna sibuk dengan rasa takutnya.

ia ingin bertanya kembali namun suara pintu lift terbuka membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mengikuti chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam lift. pintu lift itu tertutup dan membawa mereka kelantai 8 dimana kamar mereka berada.

PIP~

CKLEL

pintu kamar hotel itu dibuka oleh chanyeol, dan ia masuk dengan baekhyun yang masih setia mengikutinya.

chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya di shofa mewah di kamar hotel itu.

ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil melonggarkan dadi sang terpasang sejak tadi dilehernya. sementara itu baekhyun masih setia berdiri disamping sang suami, mengamati chanyeol yang terlihat sangat lelah.

menyadari bahwa ia sedang ditatap chanyeol pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan beralih menatap wanita disebelahny.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?.. ahhh..aku lupa kau istriku sekarang"

"kau senang nyonya byun ahh tidak maksudku nyonya park? sekarang kau sudah menjadi istriku, kau senang sudah menjadi nyonya muda park chanyeol" tanya chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

baekhyun menatap chanyeol dan sedikit tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang terdengan membahagiakan ditelinganya.

"ne aku senang sekali yeollie"

jawab baekhyun riang dan dibarengi anggukan antuasias darinya.

"HEY..jangan sok akrab denganku, apa itu tadi YEOLLI?? heuhh.. panggilan apa itu menjijikkan kau tau?? jangan sekali-kali panggil aku seperti itu geli mendengarnya"

mendengar bentakan chanyeol diawal kalimatnya membuat tubuh baekhyun berjengit kaget sekaligus takut, dan menundukkan wajahnya mendengar amukan yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali ia dapat dari saang suami. sejak mereka belum menikah sampai menikah masih sama saja chanyeol suka membentak dan memarahinya. mengapa chanyeol begitu padanya? apa salah ia memanggil suaminya dengan panggilan sayang darinya?.

"tapi sayangnya aku tak suka menikah bahkan hidup didengan perempuan sepertimu..." ucap chanyeol sambil memandang wajah baekhyun yang menunduk takut dan menonyor wajah ketakutan itu dengan jarinya.

"kau tau? menikah denganku mungkin itu anugrah untuk mu tapi itu merupakan musibah terbesar bagiku. aku tidak bisa membayangkan sisa hidupku harus ku habiskan dengan perempuan sialan seperti dirimu"

TESS...

satu air mata berhasil menetes dari mata indah baehyun yang mendengar ucapan menyakitkan chanyeol.

apakah ia seburuk itu?? mengapa semuanya selalu mengatakan dirinya ini musibah? apa salahnya tuhan, batin baekhyun merana.

"jangan mengeluarkan airmata buayamu itu didepanku sialan,aku tak akan simpati atau pun kasihan padamu, karna perempuan penjilat sepertimu tak pantas dikasihani"

ujar chanyeol ketika mendengar isakan dari istri barunya itu.

baekhyun tak tau harus bagaimana ia menanggapi semua ucapan menyakitkan suaminya itu, ini malam pertama mereka ia tak berharap chanyeol menyentuhnya seperti pasangan penganti baru diluar sana ia hanya berharap malam pengantinya bisa ia lalui dengan perilaku chanyeol yang setidaknya mau berdamai sebentar padanya, namun sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi.

"kau tau kan konsekuensi yang harus kau ambil jika menikah dengan ku?"

baekhyun mendongak masih dengan isakanya.

"ne aku tau. aa...aku aka melepas karirku"

"bagus jika kau tau, karna aku tak mau nama baikku semakin tercoreng dengan segala pemberitaan buruk tentang dirimu diluar sana, tentang semua kelakuan burukmu itu, ingat jangan sampai nama ku terlibat oke? itu bisa menghancurkan reputasi dan nama besar keluarga park terutama park company"

"jika itu sampai terjadi, awas saja kau"

chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah tempat baekhyun berdiri dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga baekhyun.

"aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan hidup mu byun baekhyun, sampai keakar akarnya" desis chanyeol tajam.

mendengar itu tubuh baekhyun lemas seketika, mengapa semua ini seolah olah ia yang bersalah tuhan? mengapa banyak orang yang ingin menghancurkan hidupnya? apa dosanya dimasa lalu??

"jangan berharap aku akan menyentuhmu, karna aku tak mau menyentuh tubuh menjijikanmu itu. mengerti?"

chanyeol kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi memberaihkan diri.

"hiks..hiks..hiksss" tubuh baekhyun merosok kelantai, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lututnya.

"apa salahku tuhan?hiks..hiks..eomma..mengapa tak membawa baekki saja bersama eomma? baekkie lelahh"

malam itu akhirnya dihabiskan baekhyun dengan menangis, menangisi segala takdir buruk yang akan datang esok hari dan seteruanya. sementara chanyeol tengah tertidur nyaman dengan selimut tebalnya tanpa memperdulihan sang istri.

TBC

segini dulu yang bisa saya tulis, maaf kalo cerita ngawur dan gak ada feel sama sekali. semoga suka

review juseo?? supaya tambah semangat buat chapter selanjutnya #kalauAdaYangMauBaca


	3. CHAPTER 3

BECAUSE I LOVE MY HUSBAND

MAIN CAST : PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN(PARK) BAEKHYUN,

KRIS WU

HWANG ZI TAO

PARK LUHAN

PARK KYUNGSOO

KIM JONGIN(KYUNGSOO HUSBAND'S)

PARK FAMILY

GENRE : HURT ROMANCE, MARRIAGE LIFE, SAD, FAMILY.

GANTI JUDUL YAKK, SENGAJA JUDULNYA SAYA GANTI BIAR COCOK SAMA ISI CERITANYA

CHAPTER 3 - NEW LIFE WITH MY HUSBAND

HAPPY READING~~~~~~~~~~~

Pagi itu setelah semalaman menginap di Hotel, akhirnya keluarga rombongan pengantin itu "park byun family" memutuskan untuk pulang, dan itu tandanya hari ini pula chanyeol akan memawa sang isrti byun baekhyun ke rumah utama, mansion mewah keluarga Park.

"kami pergi dulu, hiduplah bahagia nak bersama suamimu, sekarang sudah akan ada orang yang akan bertanggung jawab seutuhnya pada dirimu, patuhi semua perintah suamimu, laksanakan perintahnya dengan baik. ikutlah dengan chanyeol bibi yakin dia yang terbaik untuk mu sayang, berbahagialah nak doa bibi selalu menyertaimu anakku".

itu pesan bibi byun, orang yang selama ini telah menggantikan peran sang ibu ketika ibunya sudah tak ada didunia ini. mendengar nasihat sang bibi baekhyun langsung menghambur kepelukan sang bibi, dan tak terasa airmatanya merember membasahi mata indahnya,

" tuhan akan jadi apa pernikahanya kedepan? apa ia mampu melaksanakan semua nasihat bibinya tadi?." ia takut sungguh takut, ia takut menghadapi kenyataan yang jauh lebih mengerikan nantinya. batin baekhyun semakin merana karna ia tau hidup dengan chanyeol tak akan semudah yang mereka atau pun bahkan dirinya sendir bayangkan.

Baekhyun memeluk sang bibi dengan erat.

"Gomawo bibi.. maafkan baekhyun jika selama ini banyak merepotkan bibi"

"tidak, putri cantik bibi ini tak pernah merepotkan siapapun, jusrtu kau telah membuat bibi sangat bangga padamu sayang, kini hidupmu telah sempurna, berbahagialah nak, jangan menangis heum ?"

bibi baekhyun menghapus airmata yang memebasahi pipi sang keponakan. dan baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"paman titip baekhyun padamu nak, jaga dia kasihani dia, muliakan istrimu nak"

dan itu pesan paman byun pada chanyeol. mendengar itu chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum.

"ne paman, tentu saja aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakan isrtiku, kami aka hidup bahagia berdua paman" yakin chanyeol dihadapan paman byun.

"huh tentu saja tidak, drama apalagi ini, mengapa keluarga sialan ini drama sekali eoh?." batin chanyeol.

"ah ya sudah hari sudah semakin siang, sebaiknya kita segera pergi, isrtiku ini pasti masih kelelahan akibat kegiatan kemarin, iya kan sayangku?"

chanyeol sengaja memberi tekanan pada akhir katanya sambil berbasa-basi merangkul pundak baekhyun, dan memberi tatapan tajam baekhyum tanpa mereka sadari.

"ahh.. ne bibi paman dan semuanya, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, sudah semakin siang"

"ya sudah ayo, chan kau masuk kemobil eoh bersama baekhyun"

"ne eomma"

jawab chanyeol dengan nada malas.

Kini mereka bersua telah berada dimobil menuju rumah utama.

sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang membuka percakapan diantara mereka, chanyeol menyetir dengan sikap angkuhnya, dan baekhyun dengan rasa ketakutanya, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai kerumah utama, itu tandanya ia akan memulai hidup baru satu atap dengan keluarga chanyeol, apakah ia bisa? apa keluarga park mau menerimanya sebagai menantu? mengingat selama ini hubungan keluarga park dan baekhyun tidak pernah akur.

30 menit perjalanan itu baekhyun habiskan untuk melamun, menerka nerka bagaimana kedepannya ini akan berjalan.

Mereka sampai kerumah utama,

seluruh keluarga Park telah masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam mansion, begitu pula dengan chanyeol begitu keluar dari mobil ia langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"chan..chanyeol tunggu aku"

pinta baekhyun ketika chanyeol meninggalkanya begitu saja.

"chanyeol sudah masuk, lalu apakah ia akan masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah? bagai mana sambutan mereka nanti pada dirinya" batin baekhyun nelangsa, ia meremas tangannya takut, kemudian ia berjalan menuju teras mewah mansion Park, dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu utama.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam mansion tersebut, para maid berjajar rapi menyambut mereka,rumah ini sangat besar dan mewah ternyata kekayaan keluarga Park tak bisa diragukan lagi. ketika sudah masuk semakin dalam baekhyun bisa melihat seluruh keluarga Park termasuk sang suami tengah duduk diruang utama. Mereka memberi tatapan tajam dan tak sukanya kepada baekhyun, mendapat tatapan seperti itupun baekhyun hanya mendekat sambil menunduk takut.

"sedang apa kau disini nona?"

itu suara eomma chanyeol, suara mertuanya.

"ah maaf maaf aku lupa, kau istri anakku ya sekarang? oh tuhan apa dosa anakku sehingga ia mendapatkan istri macam ini"

ujar eomma chanyeol sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan. dan berdiri mendekati baekhyun, kemudian memegang pundak baekhyun dengan kasar.

"dengar kau wanita jalang, aku mengizinkanmu menikah dengan anakku bulan karena aku menyukaimu sebagai pendamping anakku, tapi karna terpaksa, kaudengar? TERPAKSA."

eomma baekhyun kemudian menghempaskan tubuh baekhyun secara kasar, hampir saa tubuh mungil itu jatuh kelantai.

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan wajahnya takun, takut menatap semua orang yang ada dihadapanya, batinya makin menjerit disini ia punya suami, namun mengapa sang suami hanya diam saja ketika baekhyun diperlakukan semena-mena, bahkan lihatlah tatapan chanyeol itu, terkesan datar.

"Kau..."

eomma Park meraih dagu baekhyun dan mencengkramnya kuat. sehingga menimbulkan erangan kesakitan dari sang empunya.

"ahhh..sakit eommanim"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU EOMMA DENGAN MULUT KOTORMU ITU JALANG, KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU ANAK SAJA BUKAN" bentak eomma park marah.

masih dengan mencengkram dagu baekhyun dan berkata.

"Perlu kau ingat satu hal, alasan pernikahan ini bisa terjadi,kau dan chanyeol menikah karena wasiat bodoh dari almarhum Kakek chanyeol, jika bukan karna wasiat itu, anakkupun tak akan sudi menikah denganmu."

"sekarang kau jujur saja pada kami, kau kan yang merayu kakek chanyeol agar mau menikah kamu dengan chanyeol? kau merayu kakek chanyeol kan, dasar sialan, atau kau juga yang melenyapkan kakek agar kau bisa leluasa menjalankan rencananmu? memaksa kakek membuat wasiat itu?"

"tidak eomma sungguh baekhyun tidak seperti itu, baekhyun juga ahhhhh."

baekhyun mengerang kesakitan ketika tubuhnya terhempas kelantai dingin itu.

"apapun alasanya, kau tetap murahan, sekali murahan tetap murahan"

hina eomma chanyeol.

"sudah eomma, tidak usah eomma membuang tenaga hanya untuk perempuan itu, eomma dan kalian semua masukkah kedalam,istirahat. biar dia jadi urusanku."

chanyeol bangkit dari shofa dan berjalan menghampiri baekhyun.

"kau... bangun. ikut aku"

perintah chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

baekhyun bangun dari lantai dingin itu dan berjalan mengikuti chanyeol menaiki anak tangga, menuju mamar mereka?

CKLEK

benar saja chanyeol membawa baekhyun kekamar mereka. chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar diikuti baekhyun, kemudian chanyeol berhenti sebentar dan duduk di salah satu shofa yang ada dikamar itu, kemudian ia beralih menatap baekhyun yang berdiri didepanya, melihat wajah itu masih setia menunduk takut dengan kedua tangan yang saling meremas.

Sebernarnya ada rasa kasian juga melihat wanita itu dimaki eommanya tadi, tapi apa peduli chanyeol? ia tak mengingikan pernikahan ini, dan memang benar apa yang sudah eommanya katakan tadi. baekhyun si wanita penjilat, murahan.

"tidak akan ada rumah baru untuk selanjutnya. kita tetap tinggal disini, karna aku tak mau hidup berdua atau membangun rumah tangga sesungguhnya denganmu"

chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang masih setia menunduk.

"kalau suamimu berbicara angkat wajahmu bodoh"

baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan bisa chanyeol lihat sepasang mata indah itu basah dengan airmata. tidak mau terkecoh dengan mata itu, chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain.

"suka atau tidak kau harus turuti kata-kataku, jika tidak mau silahkan angkat kaki dari rumah ini"

hey apa chanyeol mengusirnya dihari kedua mereka menikah?

"tidak chan, a..aku aku mau ikut dengan mu, jika..jika kau mau berada disini, aku juga harus berada disini, bukanhan dimanapun suaminya berada istri harus setia padanya"

"heuh...jangan berlagak kau ini istri yang baik nona byun, aku mengakuimu saja tidak"

NYUT

hati baekhyun berdenyut sakit mendengar kalimat chanyeol.

"aku yakin suatu saat kau akan mencintaiku, kisah kita akan happy ending"

"teruslah berhayal nona byun, hey dengar ya, kehidupan ini bukan seperti kisah sinetron yang biasa kau mainkan, jadi jangan berhayal terlalu tinggi nona" chanyeol memberikan senyum mengejek kearah baekhyun, dasar drama queen. pikir chanyeol

"dan tentang karirmu itu, aku minta kau lepaskan semuanya, karna aku tak suka memiliki istri dari kalangan entertaiment,menjijikkan, mereka pasti menjual tubuhnya hanya demi uang,termasuk kau kan? apalagi katanya kau ini model, pasti sudah bangak yang menjamah tubuhmu."

"tidak chan. sungguh a..aku.."

belum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapanya chanyeol lebih dulu memotong.

"aku tetap tidak mau mendapat sisa dari orang orang itu..jangan harap aku mau menyentuhmu."

setelah mengatakan itu, chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan baekhyun mematung dengan ucapan chanyeol.

"aku bersih chan, tak ada yang menyentuhku, aku menjaga harta berhargaku untuk suamiku chann...mengapa sangat sulit bagimu untuk mempercayaiku?" gumam baekhyun lirih.

4 BULAN KEMUDIA

tak terasa sudah 4 bulan kehudipan pernikahan mereka berjalan, dan selama itu pula tak ada perubahan yang berarti dari kemajuan hubungan mereka, sikap chanyeol masih sama seperti dulu dingin dan angkuh, bahkan selama 4 bulan pernikahan mereka chanyeol bukan hanya dingin dan angkuh terdapad baekhyun tapi juga kasar. tak jarang ia sering memukul baekhyun bila ia mendapatkan aduan yang tak mengenakkan dari keluarganya yang jelas-jelas membenci baekhyun, bahkan kadang hanya masalah sepele pun baekhyun tetap mendapat tamparan dan makian dari chanyeol, chanyeol benar-benar membela keluarganya, ia seperti orang asing dirumah ini, tak dianggap sama sekali.

Selama 4 bulan itu pula ia membuktikan perkataanya, ia melepas karirnya sebagai seorang aktris sekaligus model, tentu saja itu banyak menimbulkan protes dari banyak pihak, namun inilah keputusan baekhyun, ia ingin mengabdi kepada chanyeol suaminya,apapun yang terjadi. 4 bulan itu pula ia tak mendapat nafkah apapun dari chanyeol, baik nafkah lahir maupun batin. chanyeol membuktikan ucapanya, ia tak mengentuh baekhyun sama sekali, meskipun mereka tidur diranjang yang sama.

Baekhyun hanya orang asing bagi chanyeol.

Tak hanya itu, perlakuan keluarga Park pun semakin semena-mena, ia memperlakukan baekhyun layaknya pembantu bila chanyeol tak ada dirumah, tak jarang pula ia mendapat pukulan dari eomma chanyeol maupun adik2 nya.

Lihatlah penampilanya kini tak seperti dulu yang selalu tampil anggun dengan pakaian bermerk dan make up catik tak ada perhiasan mahal, yang ada hanya cincin pernikahan yang setia melingkar dijari manisnya. Semua itu sudah tidak ada, yang ada kini hanya byun baekhyun dengan tampilan sederhana, wajah putih bersih meski tanpa make up, rambut yang dikuncir kelabang asal dengan anak rambut yang sedikit berantakan, namun tak mengurangi kesan cantik dari wanita ini.

"BAEKHYUN...BAEKHYUN..."

itu suara Luhan, adik chanyeol yang paling terakhir.

memanggil sang kakak ipar dengan nada kasar.

"BAEKHYUN KAU TULI EOH?"

panggil luhan dengan tak sabar.

Sementara itu dari arah dapur,baekhyun berlari dengan tergopoh-gopong menghampiri luhan.

"n...ne..luhan~shi waeyo?"

tanya luhan dengan panik dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang nampak lelah, seharia ini ia diberi pekerjaan panyak oleh eomma park, katanya jika ingin menjadi menantu baik dirumah ini harus mengikuti semua perintahnya. dan baekhyun menurut.

"kau tuli eoh? kemana saja hah? aku panggil tak datang juga."

"itu tadi aku dari taman belakang memotong rumput"

lihatlah, seorang mantan artis model memotong rumput? sungguh baekhyun yang malang.

"pijat kakiku"

luhan menaikkan kakinya keatas meja ruang bersantai itu, sambil mengambil majalah atas meja.

"AYO CEPAT TUNGGU APA LAGI? MAU KU ADUKAN KE EOMMA AGAR KAU KENA PUKUL? CHANYEOL OPPA JUGA PASTI AKAN MARAH BILA TAU KAU MEMBANTAH PERKATAANKU"

bentak luhan sekali lagi.

"ne...luhan shi"

kini baekhyun mulai memposisikan dirinya duduk dilantai sembari memijat kaki lihan perlahan, namun tiba-tiba

"KYAAA ..."

luhan berteriak dan menyingkirkan kakinya dari tangan baekhyun, karna gerakan kaki luhan yang tiba-tiba tak sengaja kaki sang adik ipar mengenai wajahnya.

"SAKIT BODOH, MENGAPA KAU MEMIJATNYA TERLALU KERAS?? KAU SENGAJA INGIN BALAS DENDAM SELAGI EOMMA DAN OPPA TAK ADA DIRUMAH EOH?"

"tidak luhan shi sunggu, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, maafkan aku, aku sudah mencoba..."

"alah alasan saja, bangun kau... BANGUN"

dengan kasar luhan menarik rambut baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"arghhh sakit luhan shii... ampun"

wajah baehyun meringis kesakitan, tanganya mencoba melepaskan jambakan luhan dirambutnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Tak ada ampun untuk mu, kurang ajar.."

PLAK

PLAK

luhan menampar pipi baekhyun, dan seketika pipi putih mulus itu memerah dibuatnya. baekhyun menangis, lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan siksaan. sampai kapan ini berlanjut tuhan.

"awas saja aku akan laporkan perbuatanmu iini pada oppa, kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang jauh lebih sakit dari pada ini jalang"

lalu luhan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang terisak lirih sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa perih.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sejak tadi ada seseorang yang melihat perbuata luhan terhadap baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku kasihan padamu" gumam orang itu.

TBC~

SIAPA SEBENARNYA SOSOK YANG BERSEMBUNYI ITU?? CHANYEOL ATO ORANG LAIN?

LAYAK GAK FF INI DILANJUT??

MAAF KALAU DISETIAP CHAPTERNYA KURANG NGEFEEL...

CUMA SEGINI YANG BISA SAYA BERIKAN BUAT PARA PEMBACA FF GAJE INI, MOGA SUKA.

KOMENT JUSEOO..


	4. CHAPTER 4

BECAUSE I LOVE MY HUSBAND

CHAPTER 4

MAINCAST : PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

KRIS WU

HWANG ZI TAO

PARK LUHAN

PARK KYUNGSOO

KIM JONGIN

OH SEHUN

GENRE : GS , SAD ROMANCE, MARRIAGE LIFE, HURT, FAMILY

MAAF KALAU CERITA INI MAKIN LAMA MAKIN NGAWUR, SELAGI ADA WAKTU BUAT NGETIK CERITA SAYA USAHAKAN UPDATE CEPET, JANGAN LUPA HABIS BACA TINGGALKAN KOMENT YA, BIAR AUTHOR TAMBAH SEMANGAT NGELANJUTIN NIH CERITA ABAL . MAKASIH YANG UDAH DINGGALIN KOMEN DISTORY SEBELUMNYA,KOMENT KALIAN MERUPAKAN MOTIVASI AUTHOR BUAT SEMAGAT NGELANJUTIN CERITA INI.

YANG MAU CHANBAEK MOMENT SABAR YAAAA, MASIH ADA BEBERAPA CHAPTER LAGI MENUJU CHANBAEK MOMENT.

OKE DEH CUSS LANGSUNG BACA AJA

HAPPY READING GUYS~~~~~~~

"ada sedikit ralat ya, disini chanyeol bukan anak pertama tapi anak ke 2 dari 3 bersaudara yaitu kyungsoo dan luhan. sorry typo...

SEBELUMNYA

"sebenarnya aku kasihan padamu" guman orang yang sejak tadi menyaksikan perlakuan luhan pada baekhyun.

STORY

malam hari menjelang, baekhyun berdiam diri dikamarnya sembari menunggu chanyeol pulang, ah tidak tepatnya ini kamar chanyeol. 4 bulan menempati kamar ini baekhyun baru menyadari kalau kamar suaminya ini sangat luas dan mewah, kesan maskulin sangat terasa dikamar ini, dengan ranjang king size ditengah, jendela besar disisi kanan kamar,lemari besar disisi kiri ranjang mereka, shofa panjang di sudut kamar, serta tv, kamar mandinya pun tak kalah mewah, kamar ini sangat rapi, baekhyun baru tau kalau ternyata sang suami ini menyukai kerapian.

Dalam hati baekhyun tersenyum, andai hubunganya dengan chanyeol baik-baik saja, pasti mereka akan hidup bahagia, baekhyun akan menjadi orang yang paling beruntung karna mendapatkat suami sempurna seperti chanyeol. andai saja pernikahan ini tidak dilandasi karna keterpaksaan, pasti sebentar lagi akan ada Park Kecil diantara mereka. Park kecil? itu artinya anak bukan? bayi? baekhyun juga ingin mempunyai bayi bersama chanyeol, memberikan bayak keturunan kepada chanyeol, pasti sangat membahagiakan bila itu terjadi, namun hayalan hanyalah tinggal hayalan, chanyeol bahkan tak pernah menyentuhnya sejak 4 bulan pernikahan mereka, 4 bulan pernikahan mereka hanya berjalan hambar, tak ada kata cinta, tak ada moment romantis seperti pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. senyum itu berubah menjadi senyuman getir.

"kenapa yeol, kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencoba menjadi yang terbaik untukmu? kau selalu menjauh, kau membatasi jarak kita terlalu jauh yeol~ah..hiks..apa sebegitu tak pantasnya aku menjadi istrimu? hiks..aku melepaskan semuanya demi dirimu yeol~ah, melepas karier ku untukmu, untuk menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, istri yang menjaga nama baik suaminya,mencoba menjadi istri yang selalu mematuhi apa yang suaminya perintahkan, kau memintaku meninggalkan karier ku, aku bersedia yeol, tapi mengapa seperti ini akhirnya?? tak bisakah kita berdamai yeol? lihatlah aku sedikit saja chanyeol-ah hiks hiks hiks..." isakan baekhyun semakin keras, ia menatap pilu foto pernikahan mereka yang ada dinakas samping ranjang.

CKLEK

mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka, baekhyun buru-buru menghapus air matanya, ia melihat kearah pintu dan mendapati sosok sang suami masuk dengan wajah lelahnya, baekhyun berdiri dari tepi ranjang,memberikan senyum tulusnya kearah chanyeol, dan melangkah menghampiri sang suami.

"kau sudah pulang?"

"kau pasti lelah, sini biar aku ban..." niat baekhyun ingin membantu chanyeol membantu melepas jas kantornya, namun chanyeol lebih dulu memotong ucapan baekhyun dan menghempaskan tangan kurus itu kasar.

"BISAKAH SEKALI SAJA KAU TIDAK MENGUSIKKU EOH? MENGAPA KAU SELALU MENGGAGGUKU? AKU TAK BUTUH BANTUANMU, AKU BISA MENGURUS DIRIKU SENDIRI, JANGAN SOK MENJADI ISTRI YANG BAIK SIALAN"

Bentak chanyeol kasar, inilah yang baekhyun dapatkan bila ia tengah berusaha melayani sang suami,chanyeol tak pernah suka, dan selalu membentaknya.

"TAK USAH KAU SIBUK MENGURUSI DIRIKU, URUSI SAJA HIDUPMU ITU JALANG"

baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk mendengar amukan chanyeol, ia sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan ini dan baekbyun tak akan menyerah untuk mendaptkan hati chanyeol.

"ahh...atau kau mau langsung mandi? aku akan menyiapkan air hangat dulu, atau kau ingin makan malam dulu aku ak..."

chanyeol mengepal tanganya geram, kepalanya pusing mendengar ocehan tak penting baekhyun, sekali lagi belum sempat baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan...

PLAK

Chanyeol menampar pipi baekhyun keras, sampai tubuh kurus itu terhempas ke pinggiran ranjang, baekhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas, air matanya kini telah membasahi pipi tirusnya. Ia beralih menatap chanyeol yang diam terpaku didepanya.

"apa salahku chanyeol? apa salahku sehingga kau tega melakukan ini padaku?aku hanya berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu chan, tapi mengapa kau tak pernah mau melibatku? salahkah aku bila aku ingin melayani suamiku yang lelah sehabis bekerja? salahkah aku chan? hiks..hiks.." untuk pertama kali selama 4 bulan pernikahan mereka, baekhyun menangis menumpahkan amarahnya didepan chanyeol. Ia lelah diabaikan terus oleh sang suami, Ia lelah terus terusan tak dianggap.

"KAU...kau bertanya apa salah mu? KAU BERTANYA APA SALAHMU PADAKU?..." chanyeol diam sejenak dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

ia memberi tatapan tajam pada baekhyun, yang berdiri didepanya.

"salahmu adalah kau perempuan licik yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkanku, kau menghasut kakek agar mau menjodohkan mu dengan ku, kau dengan lancang menerima perjodohan itu, kau membuat aku terjebak dalam pernikahan bodoh ini, KAU SALAH KARENA MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU, KAU PEREMPUAN LICIK!!"

baekhyun terpaku mendengar semua perkataan kasar chanyeol, lagi-lagi ia yang harus selalu disalahkan.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah baekhyun, mengelus pipi baekhyun dan berkata.

"heuh kau...kau hanya seorang model yang rela menjajakan tubuh mu ini kepada banyak lelaki, kau juga merayu kakek dengan kemampuam aktingmu itu kan? berapa banyak mereka menjamah tubuhmu eoh?? seberapa banyak bibir ini dinikmati mereka eoh?"

chanyeol mengelus pelas bibir baekhyun, mendengar kata2 chanyeol baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng keras, berusaha membantah tuduhan chanyeol, ia memang seorang artis, ia banyak memainkan judul drama, dan melakukan adegan dengan banyak lawan main laki-laki, tapi sungguh demi tuhan baekhyun tak pernah melakulan hal-hal melampaui batas, ia masih bisa menjaga kehormatanya sebagai wanita, ia tai batas-batasanya, bahkan ia selalu menolah melakukan kissscrene ketika berakting, karna ia mau segala yang ada dirinya hanya suaminya lah yang merasakanya, ia menjaga kehormatanya untuk suaminya. Semua yang dikatakan chanyeol itu bohong.

"tidak chan, itu semua tidak benar..hiks aku.."

"sssttt...tidak usah membual lagi manis, karna kau tau? aku tak akan termakan omonganmu itu."

"izinkan aku untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada mu chan, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, baru setelah itu kau bisa menilaiku"

bujuk baekhyun, berusaha meyakinkan chanyeol agar mau mendengarkan penjelasanya.

"semuanya sudah jelas, tak ada yang perlu dijelaska, aku muak,ayo kita bercerai"

mendengar kata cerai yang entah sudah berapa banyak chanyeol ucapkan sejak pernikahan mereka baekhyun menggeleng kuat, disetiap kata-kata amukan yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol, ia paling takut bila chanyeol sudah mengatakan ingin bercerai.

"hiks..hiks..tidak yeol... tidak, jangan lakukan itu, kumohon, aku tidak mau bercerai yeol, ini semua hanya salah paham, kau hanya salah paham, jangan ucapkan itu lagi yeol, aku tak mau bercerai, aku janji akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk mu yeol,beri aku kesempatan yeol, jangan ceraikan aku yeol..hiks..hiks.. jangaaannn"

baekhyun menangis pilu sambil menggenggam tangan chanyeol, ia terus berusaha memohon kepada chanyeol, tidak ia tak mau berpisah dengan chanyeol, ia mencintai chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol tanpa kata. ia butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan pikiranya.

Sementara itu baekhyun menangis keras dikamar luas itu, dalam hati ia berdoa agar kata cerai yang chanyeol keluarkan tadi tidak menjadi nyata, ya chanyeol hanya emosi, pasti tak sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan itu, ia tau chanyeol, dia tak mungkin tega melakukan itu.

Malam itu mereka tidur dengan saling memunggungi. tanpa ucapan selamat tidur dan tanpa pelukan hangat.

Pagi harinya baekhyun sudah melupakan kejadian semalam, ia menganggap semalam tak terjadi apa-apa,kini ia tengah sibuk menyiapkan keperluan kantor chanyeol, kemeja,celana, dasi dan lainya. ia meletakkan itu semua diatas ranjang dan beregas keluar kamar, membantu para maid menyiapkan sarapan, ini sudah menjadi tugasnya sejak 4 bulan lalu.

Seluruh keluarga Park telah berkumpul dimeja makan termasuk sang suami Chanyeol yand dengan tenang menikmati sarapanya, dari kejauhan baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat chanyeol telab rapi dengan memakai setelah kantor yang ia siapkan tadi.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak memasuki mobil mewahnya suara panggilang baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"chanyeol...tunggu"

baekhyun berlari berusaha mengejar chanyeol.

baekhyun berhenti dihadapan chanyeol.

"ada apa?" tanya chanyeol datar

"eumm.. itu..aku"

jawab baekhyun ragu

"ada apa baekhyun, jangan membuang waktuku dengan ocehan tak jelasmu itu"

"euh..aku..aku ingin meminta izin, hari ini aku ingin bertemu dengan Tao Eonni dicafe,dia..dia teman modelku dulu, bo..boleh kah?

tanya baekhyun, ia menatap penuh harap kepada chanyeol, yang hanya menatapnya datar, seburuk apapun hubungan mereka, namun sebagai istri yang baik ia juga harus meminta izin kepada chanyeol kan jika ingin melakukan sesuatu.

" terserah,aku tidak perduli" jawab chanyeol acuh, dan bergegas menuju mobilnya.

Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya, dibelakangnya baekhyun melambaikan tanganya pada chanyeol.

"selamat bekerja suamiku" ucap baekhyun dengan nada riang, tak ada kesedihan sama sekali diraut wajahnya, entah kemana perginya kesedihan itu hari ini.

SIANG HARI

Hari ini Kyungsoo ada janji bertemu dengan temanya di cafe, ia terlihat tengah duduk disudut cafe sembari sibuk menyuapi sang bayi berusia satu setengah buan,yang ada dipangkuanya dengan sepotong buah

buah apel yang hanya diemut oleh sang bayi, kakak perempuan dari park chanyeol ini juga sesekali mengecek pesan masuk di hpnya.

CLINTING

bunyi lonceng cafe yang menandakan ada pengunjung yang masuk, mengalihkan perhatian kyungsoo belum sempat ia menoleh ke area pintu masuk itu, sebuah suara seseorang yang sangat familiar ditelingannya membuat dahinya mengernyit.

"ah..tao eonni, mianhae aku terlambat ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dulu"

benar, itu suara baekhyun, istri dari adiknya, adik iparnya,sekaligus orang yang sangat ia benci pula.

"sedang apa dia disini"

kyungsoo bergumam bingung, ia memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan baekhyun dan temanya itu, karena posisi mereka yang saling memunggungi jadi baekhyun tak memperhatikan bila ada kyungsoo.

"ah..tao eonni, mianhae aku terlambat ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dulu"

baekhyun datang dengan meminta maaf kepada zitao karena ia terlambat, ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya didepan tao yang sedang memperhatikan penampilan baekhyun secara intens.

"ah tidak apa-apa baek, duduk lah. Aku sudah memesan makanan utuk kita"

"ne eonni, gomawo"

Hwang Zi tao, wanita anggun dan sexy yang kerap dipanggil Tao eonni oleh baekhyun ini merupakan sahabat baekhyun di dunia modeling, dulu sebelum baekhyun memutuskan hengkang dari dunia hiburan, Zitao satu menejement dengannya, baekhyun menganggap Zitao sebagai kakak perempuanya, begitu juga sebaliknya, zitao menganggap baekhyun sebagai adiknya, karena hubungan mereka terjalin sangat akrab.

"lama tidak bertemu baek, bagaimana kabar mu saeng? kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"ne eonni aku baik-baik saja, eonni sendiri bagaimana? ah ya terakhir aku dengar katanya eonni kencan eoh dengan Kris wu, teman chanyeol oppa? benarkah? kalian berpacaran? tega sekali tak mau membagi kebahagian denganku"

tanya baekhyun dengan penuh antusias.

"hya...kau mendengar berita itu dari mana eoh? kami hanya teman dekat saja baek, kami bertemu di resepsi pernikahanmu waktu itu, ahh dia sangat menyebalkan baek"

"benarkah? tapi sepertinya dia orang baik eonni, dia juga tampan terlihat dari wajahnya"

"hyaa...tampan apanya eoh, wajah seperti burung jelek begitu kau sebut tampan?"

"tapi eonni menyukainya kan,"

goda baekhyun, seketika pipi tao merona dibuatnya.

"tidak, kau saja yang ambil kalau kau mau baek" jawab tao pura-pura acuh.

"hahaha..eonni ini bicara apa, tentu saja aku tak akan melakukan itu, aku ini perempuan bersuami, dan suami ku park chanyeol, mana mungkin aku menghianati suamiku sendiri eonni"

"aigo baek, kau ini kenapa polos sekali eoh? aku tadi hanya berjanda baek"

"oh ya baek .." kini nada bicara tao berubah menjadi serius. kyungsoo yang ada duduk membelakangi mereka pun semakin tertarik mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"baek"

tangan tao menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan.

"kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini? kau sungguh tak akan menyesal? pikirkan lagi baek, jangan sampai kau.."

ucapan tao bubu-buru disela oleh baekhyun.

"tidak, aku tidak akan menyesal eonni, keputusanku sudah bulat, aku melepas karier ku demi suamiku, demi chanyeol, aku melepas karier ku untuk mengabdi sepenuhnya pada chanyeol, sekarang dia suamiku, aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuknya, lagipula aku keluar atas keinginanku sendiri, tanpa paksaan siapapun"

kyungsoo yang mendengar pernyataan itu sedikit terkejut.Bohong, baekhyun berbohong, setahunya chanyeol juga memaksa baekhyun untuk melepas kariernya.

"baek, kau yakin? kau masih terikat kontrak selama 1 tahun kedepan, dan jika kau memutuskan kontrak secara sepihak kau harus membayar kerugian itu baek, denda yang garus kau bayar tak sedikit baek"

mengingat masalah itu, fikiran baekhyun menjadi terpecah belah sekarang. Sekain masalah rumah tangganya ada pula masalah yang belum ia selesaikan dengan manajementnya, pembatalan kontrak secara sepihak, itu tandanya ia harus membayar ganti rugi akibat perbuatanya ini. ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"baek, kau pasti sudah taukan, jika kau tak membayar uang ganti rugi sebesar 1 milyar dalam waktu 2 minggu kedepan kasusmu akan dibawa kemeja hijau baek, kau akan dituntut manajement atas kasus pembatalan kontrak sepihak."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itupun terkejut, pembatalan kontrak?denda? 1Milyar? dituntut? sejauh itukah baekhyun berkorban untuk adiknya? baekhyun yakin pasti chanyeol tak mengetahui hal ini, dan baekhyun pasti tak memberi tahu hal ini pada chanyeol.

"ya aku tau, eo..eonni tenang saja, aku..aku bisa mengatasi hal ini, eonni tau kan siapa suamiku? aku..aku.. chanyeol pasti akan membantuku, nanti aku akan meminta uang itu kepada chanyeol, dia..dia pasti akan memberinya, karna dia suamiku. hehe.."

baekhyun berusaha berbicara dengan setenang mungkin agar tao tak curiga.

baekhyun pun juga bingung, kemana ia harus mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu 2 minggu kedepan, meminta chanyeol? mana mungkin chanyeol memberinya, bahkan untuk meminjamkanya pada baekhyun, sepertinya chanyeol tidak akan mau.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itupun tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

"kau..hubunganmu dan chanyeol baik-baik sajakan baek? kau bahagia kan bersamanya?"

ada rasa ragu diucapan tao itu, mengingat penampilan baekhyun yang sangat berdeda dengan yang dulu, sahabatnya ini sekarang lebih kurus.

"tentu saja, aku bahagia, aku sangat bahagia sekali eonni, chanyeol sangat baik padaku, keluarganya juga baik, kamisering menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka sangat baik padaku, aku tak pernah merasakan sebahagia ini eonni"

bagus, ekting baekhyun begitu bagus, tao yang menyadari kebohongan itu pun hanya berusaha mempercayai baekhyun.

"syukurlah kalau kau bahagia baek, aku juga ikut berbahagia "

"ne eonni, gomawo. ahh...sepertinya aku meninggalkan rumah sudah terlalu lama, aku takut chanyeol mencariku, aku pamit dulu eonni, sampai bertemu kembali" baekhyun bangkit dari kirsinya dan berpamitan pada tao.

langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara tao yang memanggilnya.

"Baek"

baekhyun membalikkan badanya menghadap kearah tao kembali.

"Apapun yang terjadi pada dirimu, tetaplah bahagia baek" ujar tao tulus.

baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan tao pun seketika matanya berkaca-kaca dan tao menyadari itu. ia menatap baekhyun dengan senyum tulusnya.

"ne eonni pasti" baekhyun mencoba tersenyum kearah tao, dan setelah itu ia berlalu meninggalkan area cafe tersebut.

kyungsoo mendengarnya, mendengar percakapan baekhyun dari awal sampai akhir, ia tak mungkin salah dengar. Tidak.

Sejauh itukah pengorbanan baekhyun demi adiknya? demi suaminya? ia bahkan tetap menjaga nama baik chanyeol dan keluarganya didepan orang lain, lalu apa yang telah ia dan keluarganya perbuat? justru semakin memberi tekanan metal dibalik masalah yang sedang baekhyun hadapi.

sejak awal ia tau perlakuan keluarganya terhadap baekhyun sangatlah buruk, ia juga yang menjadi saksi tindakan semena-mena luhan pada baekhyun waktu itu. satu kata yang ada didapam fikiranya kini. Menyesal. Sungguh ia menyesal.

"tuhan..apa yang telah aku perbuat pada dia" gumam kyungsoo.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju mansion park, pikiran baekhyun terus melayang akan tuntutan penbatalan kontrak itu.

"bagaimana jika chanyeol sampai tau masalah ini? dia pasti akan marah besar padaku, dan semakin kecewa, apa jika aku meminta bantuanya dia akan membantu?" gumam baekhyun lirih.

ia memijit kepalanya sebentar yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"kemana aku harus mencari uang sebanyak itu, tabunganku selama ini tak sampai sebanyak itu, dan sudah aku pergunakan separuh untuk biaya pernikahan, tuhan bagaimana ini?"

ya, berprofesi sebagai seorang artis bukan berarti hidupnya selalu dilimpahi dengan banyak harta,dan baekhyun merasakanya. sedikit cerita, Baekhyun terjun didunia entertaiment bukanlah keinginanya, dulu sewaktu eommanya masih hidup, beliaulah yang memaksa baekhyun untuk masuk kedunia itu, Baekhyun yang masih polos pada saat itu hanya mengikuti semua keinginan sang eomma, berbagai cara sang eomma lakukan agar nama baekhyun semakin besar, termasuk mengikuti dunia model.

Sang eomma berkata.

"Jika kau ingin eomma bangga padamu turuti semua perintah eomma, jangan mencoba menbantah eomma, karna eomma tak suka dibantah, eomma sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untukmu dan kau harus membalas jasa eomma dengan menuruti apa yang eomma katakan, kau mengerti?"

sekali lagi, karna kepolosan baekhyun dimasa itu ia menuruti semua perkataan sang eomma, karna ia berfikir Appanya telah meninggal sejak ia berusia 10 tahun, eommanya lah yang selama ini banting tulang untuk menghidupinya jadi baekhyum memutuskan untuk membuat sang eomma bangga dengan menjadi artis terkenal.

Siang malam ia bekerja tanpa lelah, jika baekhyun mengeluh lelah dan ingin beristirahat sejenak maka pukulan dan amarah dari sang eommalah yang ia dapat. namun baekhyun bahkan tak bisa menikmati jeripayahnya itu, eommanya yang mengatur keuanganya, uang hasil kerja kerasnya akan masuj kerekening sang eomma dan baekhyun hanya mendapatkan bagian sedikit sangat sedikit malah, seiring berjalanya waktu ia mulai tersadar bahwa eommanya hanya memperalatnya sebagai mesin uang.

Hidup yang baekhyun jalani tak seindah yang mereka pikirkan selama ini, jika baekhyun boleh memilih, ia lebih baik menjadi orang biasa daripada menjadi orang terkenal namun banyak yang membencinya termasuk dibenci suaminya sendiri, itu sangat menyakitkan.

Hingga 6 bulan sebelum pertemuan pertamaya dengan chanyeol sang eomma menghembuskan nafas terakhir, meninggalkan baekhyun untuk selamanya. dan hari itupula baekhyun kehilangan sosok yang berarti dalam hidupnya untuk kedua kalinya setelah kepergian sang appa.

BACK TO STORY

"jika aku meminta bantuan tao eonni itu tidak mungkin, aku malu meminta bantuan terus menerus pada eonni, dia sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. ohh tuhan tolong aku."

tanpa terasa langkah baekhyun sudah sampai didepan mansion park, dahinya mengernyit heran.

"Mengapa ada banyak mobil? apa teman-teman chanyeol berkunjung? atau tamu eomma park?" dengan rasa bingungnya baekhyun melangkah semakin dekat dengan pintu utama, ia masuk kedalam rumah dan...

DEG...

TBC

SIAPA TAMU ITU???

JADI ORANG ITU BUKAN CHANYEOL ATAUPUN SEHUN, TAPI KYUNGSOO YA.

HABIS BACA TINGGALKAN JEJAK JUSEOOO


	5. Chapter 5

BECAUSE I LOVE MY HUSBAND

CHAPTER 5

MAINCAST : PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

KRIS WU

HWANG ZI TAO

PARK LUHAN

PARK KYUNGSOO

KIM JONGIN

OH SEHUN

SUHO

TANPA CUAP-CUAP LANGSUNG AJA BACA, JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK

"Mengapa ada banyak mobil? apa teman-teman chanyeol berkunjung? atau tamu eomma park?" dengan rasa bingungnya baekhyun melangkah semakin dekat dengan pintu utama, ia masuk kedalam rumah dan...

DEG

CHAPTER 5

Hati baekhyun berdenyut sakit melihat pemandangan didepanya.

Chanyeol, suaminya tengah berpegangan tangan mesra dengan seorang gadis cantik, mereka duduk sangat dekat bahkan sangat terlihat sekali kalau posisi duduk perempuan itu sangat menempel pada suaminya. dan chanyeol hanya menanggapi itu dengan santai, tidak hanya chanyeol dan perempuan saja, tapi juga ada eomma park,luhan dan juga wanita paruh baya yang entah siapa itu baekhyun tak tau.

Tak terasa kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, siapa perempuan yang ada disampig suaminya itu.

Ia berjalan perlahan kearah ruang tamu itu sesekali menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan tak ingin juga melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu, suaminya bermesraan dengan perempuan lain?

"Eoh siapa dia?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya itu ketika melihat baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan kearah mereka.

Sontak saja perhatian mereka teralih pada objek yang dipertanyakan wanita paruh baya itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat ada baekhyun didepanya mencoba menampilkan ekspresi datarnya meskipun dalam hati ia merasa terkejut akan kedatangan baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.Entahlah meskipun ia tak menyukai istrinya itu namun sekarang ia seolah-olah seperti suami yang tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh dihadapan istrinya, chanyeol bisa melihat wajah itu memerah menahan genangan air matanya. tanpa sadar chanyeol sedikit melepaskan tanganya yang sejak tadi dipeluk manja oleh perempuan disampingnya.

Eomma park yang melihat kedatangan baekhyun langsung memberinya tatapan tak sukanya.

"Dia pembantu baruku dirumah ini"

jawab eomma park.

pembantu?

wajah baekhyun mendongak menatap tak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan mertuanya tersebut.

pembantu? apa selama ini eomma park menganggapnya sepeti itu? apa kehadiranya benar-benar tak diinginkan dirumah ini? ia dianggap sebagai pembantu didepan semuanya dan chanyeol, suaminya hanya diam saja? hati baekhyun berdenyut sakit.

Eomma park menatap baekhyun sekilas dan menyeringai licik.

"oh pembantu? tapi mengapa ia berpenampilan seperti itu"

wanita paruh baya itu menatap baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah,tampilannya tak seperti pembantu.pikir wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"namanya baekhyun, dia pembantu dirumah ini, penampilanya memang seperti itu, dia wanita penggoda, tapi kau tenang saja anakku chanyeol ini tak akan tergoda oleh pembantu itu"

jelas eomma park berusaha meyakinkan tamunya.

"oh ya baekhyun, perkenalkan ini Suho CALON ISTRI chanyeol, dan ini nyonya kim, eomma suho alias calon mertua baru chanyeol"

dengan wajah tanpa dosa eomma park memperkenalkan perempuan itu dan wanita paruh baya tadi.

hati baekhyun makin sakit, matanya semakin berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

ia memberi tatapan tak terluka dan tal percayanya kepada chanyeol,

jadi? apa semua ini benar? apa maksud dari semua ini? calon istri? tapi chanye sudah mempunyai istri dan dialah istri sah park chanyeol sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol yang mendapatkat tatapan terluka dari sepasang mata indah itu pun berusaha memalingkan wajanya kearah lain, ia seperti tak sanggup melihat mata terluka itu.

"sebentar lagi Chanyeol dan suho akan menikah, kau senang kan baekhyun majikan mu benentar lagi akan menikah?" tanya eomma park lagi dengan seringaian liciknya menatap baekhyun.

tubuh baekhyun membeku, tak tau harus berbuat apa, ia menatap kearah chanyeol dan eomma park secara bergantian, tak sengaja tatapanya bertemu pada suho yang duduk disamping chanyeol dengan senyuman indahnya itu. ingin rasanya ia berteriak mengutarakan isi hatinya, memberi tahu mereka kalau dia istri chanyeol sesungguhnya, dia bukan pembantu, dia istri dari lelaki yang sedang dipeluk oleh perempuan didepanya.

Hati baekhyun sudah tak kuat lagi menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan ini, ia berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan airmata yang telah membasahi pipinya, dan sekali lagi chanyeol mengetahuinya.

melihat kepergian baekhyun, entah mengapa sekarang fikiran chanyeol sudah tak fokus lagi, ia menatap baekhyun yang berjalan menaiki tangga sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya.

Mengapa sekarang ia jadi merasa bersalah?.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kamarnya, ia bisa melihat baekhyun yang duduk ditepi ranjang memunggunginya.

punggung kecil itu bergetar, dan chanyeol tau istrinya itu tenangah menangis. Entahlah sudah berapa banyak airmata yang keluar dari mata indah itu akibat ulahnya. Sedikit perasaan menyesal hinggap dihati chanyeol, sudah banyak kesakitan yang ia berikan, namun sekali lagi chanyeol mencoba tak perduli.

Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tengah memasuki kamar mereka, kemudian ia berjalan dengan lelehan airmata yang tak kunjung henti.

"Benarkah itu yeol? kau...kau akan menikah? kau..menikah dengan perempuan bernama suho itu?"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan harapan suaminya ini akan memberi jawaban tidak. Namun bahkan chanyeol kini hanya diam saja dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat tak fokus.

"Aku mencoba sabar selama ini chan menghadapi penolakanmu padaku, aku mencoba berfikir positif bahwa mungkin suatu hari perasaanku ini akan terbalaskan, aku selalu yakin kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan bisa membuatmu mencintaiku, dan cinta kita lah yang akan mempersatukan kita, TAPI MENGAPA CHAN KAUA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU? KAU AKAN MENIKAHI WANITA LAIN DISAAT ADA ISTRIMU DISINI..MENGAPA CHAN. MENGAPA"

kini isakan tadi berubah raungan dari baekhyun, ia menumpahkan segala amarahnya pada sosok didepanya ini, tanganya mengepal dan memukul berkali-kali dada bidang chanyeol, namun sekali lagi chanyeol hanya terdiam tanpa berbuat apapun.

Baekhyun menghentikan pukulanya pada dada chanyeol.

"Kau tau aku tidak sakit hati ketika mertua ku sendiri menganggapku pembantu dirumah ini, aku tidak marah ketika mereka merendahkanku didepan banyak orang chan, tapi aku marah, aku marah karena didepan mataku sendiri aku melihat suamiku bermesraan dengan wanita lain,dan mertuanya mengatakan pada istrinya kalau wanita itu calon istri suaminya"

"aku wanita chan, aku istrimu, mengapa kau tak pernah sedikit mau membalas perasaanku? kenapa chan? aku mengorbankan segalanya untuk mu chan, tapi mengapa seperti ini balasanmu, jawab aku cha..hiks siapa wanita itu chan siapaaa hiks..hiks.."

Ia memukul dada chanyeol dengan tangisan yang terdengar sangat memilukan ditelingan chanyeol dan tiba-tiba...

GREP

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Chanyeol...untuk pertama kali dalam pernikahan mereka memeluknya.

Tak tahan dengan tangisan menyakitkan baekhyun, chanyeol merengkuhnya kedalam pelukanya. entah sadar atau tidak atas apa yang ia lakukan namun chanyeol merasa hangat memeluk tubuh mungil didekapanya ini.

Untuk sesaat mereka saling tenggelam daalam pelukah hanyan itu.

Dan tiba-tiba chanyeol melepaskan tubuh baekhyun, membuat jarak kembali diantara mereka. kali ini chanyeol tak ingin ada kekerasan diantara mereka.

Chanyeol menatap kedua pasang mata yang menurutnya indah itu dalam. entahlah sekarang rasanya seperti chanyeol tengah berusaha meyakinkan baekhyun melalui tatapan matanya itu. baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan chanyeol, berusaha mencari jawaban dari mata chanyeol.

"kau... dengarkan aku, meskipun aku tak mencintaimu, meskipun aku melakukan pernikahan ini atas dasar keterpaksaan tapi dalam prinsip hidupku aku hanya akan menikah sekali, memiliki istri sekali, dan tak pernah dalam fikiranku terlintas keinginan untuk menduakan istriku dengan wanita lain meskipun pernikahan ini hanya terpaksa, kau mengerti"

Chanyeol berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar mereka. setelah berhasil membuat baekhyun tercengang akan ucapanya.

Jadi?

Apa itu artinya Chanyeol menolak Suho? Chanyeol tak akan menikah lagi? fikiran baekhyun kini berkecamuk, ada sedikit rasa bersalah hinggap dalam dirinya.

secara tidak langsung dia telah menuduh Chanyeol berselingkuh?

apa itu artinya pernikahan mereka akan terus berjalan selamanya?

dia tak akan berpisah dengan chanyeol? chanyeol tak akan menceraikanya? tapi mengapa chanyeol sering mengucapkan kata cerai padanya?

HARI BERIKUTNYA

Baekhyun kini duduk disalah satu meja restoran dengan perasaan bingung, tadi tiba-tiba sang kakak ipar kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk makan siang. Apa kyungsoo mempunyai rencana jahat pada baekhyun? mengingat yang baekhyun tau selama ini kyungsoo juga membencinya.

ia menatap kikuk kearah kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya. ia merasa canggung.

"ada apa baek? mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? kau tak suka makanannya? ah ya biar aku pesankan lagi"

"eoh tidak usah eonni, makananya enak, aku.. aku cuma merasa aneh"

"kau merasa aneh karena aku mengajakmu maka siang berdua?"

Kyungsoo meremas pelan tangan baekhyun yang ada diatas meja berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan.

"kau takut aku akan berbuat buruk padamu?"

kini baekhyun semakin gugup tanganya berkeringat dingin.

"a..aku.. aku..itu"

"aku tau selama ini aku beserta keluargaku berlaku kasar padamu baek, aku minta maaf atas hal itu, aku sudah tau semuanya, dan..aku telah salah menilaimu, maafkan aku baek, aku sungguh-sunggu minta maaf"

"ma..maksud..maksud eonni apa? baekhyun tak mengerti."

"semua pengorbananmu untuk andikku, cinta tulusmu untuk adikku, kau mengorbakan semuanya untuk adikku, termasuk melepas kariermu dan kau rela melakukan pembatalan kontrak sepihak itu"

DEG

baekhyun menatap kyungsoo terkejut.

"da...darimana eonni tau, aku...aku.."

"kau tidak perlu menutupinya lagi dariku baek, waktu itu aku sudah mendengar semua percakapanmu dengan zitao dicafe."

"jadi. eonni..."

"ya aku sudah tau semuanya, termasuk tuntutan atas pembatalan kontrak itu"

kini baekhyun tak tau harus berbuat apalagi, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. masalah yang selama ini ia tutupi dari keluarga suaminya ternyata diketahui oleh kakak iparnya.

"ya semua itu benar, tuntutan itu aku...aku janji tak akan melibatkan keluarga kalian, aku janji akan melunasi dengan segera denda itu agar masalah ini tak sampai melibatkan keluarga park aku.. aku."

GREP

kyungsoo berdiri dan memeluk baekhyun yang sedang terduduk.

"menangislah, aku tau seberapa berat beban yang kau pikul, menangislah baek..."

"hiks..hiks..." baekhyun menangis keras dalam pelukan kyungsoo meluapkan segala rasa lelahnya akibat pikulan beban beratnya.

setelah merasa baekhyun sesikit tenang, kyungsoo melepaskan pelukanya.

"aku tau kau menbutuhkan uang 1 milyar untuk membayar denda itu, dan aku sudah membicarakanya dengan suamiku jongin, aku akan membayar semua hutangmu itu baek"

baekhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut. dan menggeleng kuat

"tidak..tidak apa maksud eonni? eonni akan membayar denda 1 milyar itu? sungguh tidak usah eonni aku akan mencari uang sendiri untuk membayar denda itu"

"darimana kau akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu 2 minggu baek? aku yakin chayeol tak akan memberikanya begitu saja padamu, ayo lah baek terima bantuanku ini, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku padamu atas perlakuan burukku selama ini"

kyungsoo menatap penuh harap pada baekhyun.

"aku sudah memaafkan eonni, sungguh tanpa eonni memberikan uang itu aku sudah memaafkan eonni"

"baek..kau adik iparku, bila adikku sendiri tak mau membantumu, biarkan aku kakak dari suamimu ini membantumu baek, terima bantuanku ini tolong.."

GREP

Baekhyun memeluk kyungsoo denga. erat, dan menangis dipundak sang kakak ipar.

"aku tak tau harus bilang apa lagi...aku malu..aku sangat malu padamu eonni..karna masalah ini kau sampai terlibat, maafkan aku eonni dan terimakasih banyak, eonni sudah baik padaku"

"sama-sama baek, aku senang bisa membantumu"

Kyungsoo yang tengah bersantai ditaman belakang dibuat heran dengan Chanyeol yang kini duduk di depanya dengan pakaian yang kesuel, kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek selutut, juga mengenakan sandal rumah. lihatlah bahkan kini dengan santainya sang adik itu mencomot potongan buah yang ada diatas meja itu.

"Tumben tak kekantor chan?"

"Tidak, aku sedang malas noona, kemarin lembur sampai jam 2 pagi"

jawab chanyeol santai.

"aigoo..kau ini direktur, bila direkturnya malas-malasan begini bagaimana karyawanya nanti?"

"biarkan saja, sekali-kali aku ingin bersantai dirumah"

"bersama baekhyun?" kini kyungsoo mulai sedikit menggoda adiknya itu.

"aish.. noona ini bicara apa? jangan ngawur noona ini masih pagi"

"iya juga tak apa-apa chan"

"sudahlah aku malas membahasnya" kini tangan chanyeol terulur kembali mengambil potongan buah dimeja.

"oh ya, noona dengar Suho dan Nyonya kim kemarin datang berkunjung?"

kini nada bicara kyungsoo mulai serius.

"Ya"

dan hanya dijawab singkat oleh chanyeol yang masih asik memakan buah.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Suho?"

kini tubuh chanyeol mulai menegang mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"darimana noona tau kalau kami membicarakan pernikahan?"

"jadi benar kau akan menikahi Suho? Chanyeol !!" kini nada bicara kyungsoo mulai meninggi diakhir katanya, ia mulai gemas dengan kelakuan adiknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilangkan akan ada pernikahan keduakan? siapa yang bilang kalau aku mau menikah lagi? noona kan tau prinsipku seperti apa, mengapa masih mempertanyakanya?"

"jadi...kau memilih setia pada baekhyun?meskipun kau tak mencintainya? ah tidak maksudku kau belum mencintainya?" kini nada ucapan kyungsoo terdengar bersemangat ketika membahas hubungan adik dan adik iparnya itu.

"yak...mengapa noona jadi semangat sekali eoh membahas hubunganku bersama dia?, bukankah noona juga menentang hubungan kami? mengapa sekarang jadi begini? dia mencuci otak noona?" sengit chanyeol

TAK

kyungsoo memukul kepala chanyeol dengan garpu buah.

"AWWW HYAAA sakit noona" chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulan kakaknya.

"kalau bicara jaga mulutmu chanyeol, tak ada yang mencuci otakku, aku sudah tau semuanya dia tak seburuk yang kita pikirkan chanyeol, sungguh"

"Sudahlah noona aku malas membahasnya"

"Lalu kapan kau tidak akan malas untuk membahasnya eoh? apa selamanya hubungan kalian akan sedingin ini? tidak kan chan, kau memiliki prinsip untuk tidak akan menikah kembali itu tandanya kau memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan bersama baekhyun, noona yakin kau tak maukan menjadi duda? itu tandanya tidak selamanya kan kau selalu menjaga jarak dengannya? chan, cobalah membuka sedikit hatimu untuknya, buka kedua matamu lebar-lebar agar kau bisa melihat dia sesungguhnya, dia baik chan, istrimu orang yang tulus"

"Chan percayalah, noona tak mungkin berbicara seperti ini bila tidak membuktikanya sendiri cha"

Chanyeol tetap diam tak bergeming, dalam otaknya ia sedang meresapi perkataan noonanya tadi, ia membenarkan berkataan noonanya, jika ia tetap bertahan pada prinsipnya itu berarti ia akan tetap setia pada baekhyun, dan apa selamanya hubungan mereka sekaku ini?.

"Jika kau bingung ingin melakukan apa untuk memulai biarkan baekhyun yang memulainya chan, kau hanya perlu memberinya kesempatan untuk membuka hatimu, percaya pada noona"

"entahla noona, aku pusing ingin istirahat"

dan tanpa kata chanyeol meninggalkan kyungsoo dengan fikiran yang berkecamuk.

haruskah?

TBC

AKANKAH MEREKA BERDAMAI???

FAST UP, MIAN KALAU PENDEK.

JANGAN LUPA KOMENT JUSEO?


	6. CHAPTER 6

BECAUSE I LOVE MY HUSBAND CHAPTER 6

MAINCAST : PARK CHANYEOL, BYUN BAEKHYUN, SEHUN,SUHO, HWANG ZITAO, KRIS WU,PARK KYUNGSOO, KIM JONGIN, PARK LUHAN, PARK FAMILY

Genren : Romance, Marriage life, sad.

Rating : M

Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin buat temen-temen yang dengan setia mengikuti ff ini, makasih juga udah ninggalin komentar kalian buat nih ff, ada salah satu"GUEST" yang kasih koment kalau ff saya ceritanya monoton gitu2 aja, kayak sinetron. ya makasih author ucapin buat "GUEST" itu masih mau mengoment ff saya, meskipun dari tulisan komentarnya kayak gak suka sama ff2 saya, tapi setidaknya kan "GUEST" itu udah nyimak ff saya. buktinya bisa komen kalau cerita saya monoton dan kek sinetron. INI REAL IMAJINASI SAYA SENDIRI DARI OTAK SAYA SENDIRI,NGGAK COPAS SANA SINI. JADI KALAU MAU MEMBACA YA SILAHKAN, SUKA JUGA ALHAMDULILLAH. YANG GAK SUKA FF SAYA YANG MONOTON INI SILAHKAN CARI FF LAIN TETANGGA SEBELAH YANG LEBIH BAIK DARI FF INI.

SILAHKAN MENIKMATI CERITANYA

CHANBAEK"BECAUSE I LOVE MY HUSBAND ~6"

HAPPY READING

" _Tanpa kata-kata perasaan ini tumbuh._

 _ini tidak bisa terus seperti ini.._

 _bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seperti ini?_

 _bagaimana biaa aku jatuh cinta padamu seperti ini?._

 _aku bahkan tidak tau"_

Hari ini, Oh Sehun kekasih luhan datang berkunjung, namun sialnya Oh Sehun saat tiba dirumah keluarga park sang kekasih tercinta masih berada dikampus, huh mungkin ini juga salah Sehun karena tak memberi kabar luhan kalau ia ingin datang.

Ia duduk diruang santai menunggu luhan sambil menonton acara tv. Keluarga park sudah menganggap Sehun seperti keluarga sendiri karena ia sudah menjadi kekasih luhan sejak 3 tahun lalu, bahkan hubungan kedua belah pihak ini sudah sangat akrab, appa sehun teman busnis tuan park,appa luhan.

Chanyeol yang baru dari taman belakangpun kaget ketika melihat sehun sudah duduk manis menonton tv.

"eoh..kau datang hun? luhan sepertinya masih dikampus"

Sehun mengalihkan pandanganya dari acara tv ketika chanyeol menyapa dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"eoh...iya hyung, salahku tadi tak mengabarinya terlebih dahulu. Gwenchana biar aku tunggu disini,sebentar lagi jam kuliahnya akan berakhir."

"ne."

Sehun mengernyit ketika melihat penampilan sehun yang sangat santai.

"tak kekantor hyung?"

"ani, aku sedang malas"

"ck dasar pengantin baru, bilang saja kau mau berduaan dengan istrimu kan hyung"

goda sehun pada chanyeol.

"ck kau ini, jangan ngawur kau oh sehun"

"hahaha...oh ya selamat ya hyung untuk pernikahan kalian, maaf waktu itu jadwalku sangat padat sekali di jepang sampai tak bisa pulang kekorea untuk acara keluarga kekasihku."

"Ya kau memang super sibuk tuan oh..pantas saja luhan selalu uring-uringan karna kau terus berkencan dengan dokumen sialanmu itu." sindir chanyeol dengan nada mengejek.

"bukankah hyung juga dulunya begitu? mengapa pakai acara menyindirku segala eoh? lagian aku sudah merencanakan liburan berdua denganya ke Belanda bulan depan."

"Ck...selain sok sibuk kau ini juga suka pamer ya..huh mengapa luhan bisa mendapatkan lelaki sepertimu?"

Chanyeol berjalan pergi meninggalkan sehun.

"HYA hyung, mau kemana?temani aku sampai luhan datang hyung, HYUNG..aish"

sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika bosan menunggu sang kekasih yang tak kunjung datang. merasa haus, ia beranjak kedapur guna mencari minuman untuk menghilangka rasa hausnya.

Saat sampai didapun, Sehun melihat sosok Baekhyun yang sedang berberes.

calon kakak iparnya itu terlihat sangat sibuk sekali hingga tak menyadari kehadiranya.

Saat baekhyun akan berbalik, tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menabrak Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"eoh.. sehun, maaf kan aku, aku tak melihat kau dibelakangku?sejak kapan kau datang? mengapa aku tak tau? kau menunggu luhan?"

"ne noona gwenchana, aku sedang menunggu luhan. huh...dia lama sekali,mengapa tak juga pulang."

"mengapa kau kedapur? kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"tadinya aku mau mengambil minuman "

"ohh sebentar ya, aku ambilkan dulu, kau mau juss? aku baru saja membuatnya"

tanya baekhyun yang diangguki oleh sehun.

sehun duduk dimeja makan, sembari mengecek pesan masuk dari luhan. katanya sebentar lagi luhan sampai.

Baekhyun berjalan dari dapur dengan membawa segelas juss untuk sehun, tanpa diketahui lantai didekat meja makan itu licin,hampir saja baekhyun terjatuh bila kedua tangan sehun tak sigap menahan tubuhnya dan membuat juss itu sedikit tumpah mengotori kemeja putih sehun.

"noona, gwencahan? hati-hati sepertinya lantainya sedikit licin."

"ahh..ne sehun, gwenchana. terimakasih telah menolongku.

" ne cheonma"

"Eoh sehun, kemejamu jadi kotor ketumpahan jus, mian..biar aku bersihkan dulu.."

dengan sigap baekhyun mengambil berlembar-lembar tissu diatas meja maka. dan membersihkan kemeja sehun yang kotor.

"eoh...noona, sudah tidak usah,aku bisa membersihkanya sendiri." Sehun mulai canggung dengan baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan kemejanya.

bagaimanapun mereka hanya berdua didapur, bagaimana kalau ada yang salah paham, mengingat posisi mereka cukup dekat.

Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatika mereka berdua dari lantai atas dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Hingga sebuah suara mengejutkan Baekhyun dan sehun.

"HEY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEHUN WANITA SIAL"

suara teriakan luhan, menghentikan kegiatan baekhyun kearah luhan. mereka sama-sama terkejut ketika luhan tiba-tiba datang.

"Aaarrgghhh..."

Baekhyun mengerang ketika luhan menarik rambutnya kasar, sehingga gelas yang masih berada ditangan baekhyun jatuh seketika.

"DASAR PEREMPUAN TIDAK TAU DIRI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU EOH? KAU MENGGODANYA? IYA?"

"sudah luhan, kau salah paham, tadi itu..."

"diam kau oh sehun,perempuan ini pasti menggodamu kan? biar aku beri pelajaran dia"

"tidak..luhan~shi..tadi aku hanya..."

PLAK

"DIAM"

bentak luhan kasar, seketika nyali baekhyun menciut. Pipinya kini nyeri mendapatkan tamparan luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"setelah oppaku menolakmu kau juga mau mendekati sehun? perempuan licik"

Luhan mendorong tubuh baekhyun kasar hingga tersungkur kelantai dingin itu, dan tanpa disadari pergelangan tangan baekhyun mengenai pecahan gelas tadi. Darah segar mengucur deras dari tangan putih pucat itu.

"aww..hiks.." baekhyun memegang tanganya yang kini berdarah.

"Cukup luhan, kau sudah keterlaluan. hanya karna salah paham kau sampai melukai orang yang tak bersalah."

Tangan sehun mencekal tangan luhan yang hendak memukul baekhyun kembali. namun sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Ada apa ini?"

"oppa..lihatkah kelakuan perempuan ini, dia ingin menggoda sehun"

adu luhan pada chanyeol, yang kini menatap datar kearah baehyun. iris mata chanyeol melihat banyak darah yang mengalir dipergelangan tangan itu. ia beralih menatap luhan.

"pergilah, biar aku yang mengurus perempuan ini"

Luhan pun pergi dengan menarik tangan sehun meninggalkan area dapur,karna dipikirnya kakaknya itu akan memarahi baekhyun habis-habisan dan akan memberi hukuman pada baekhyun. membayangkan itu luhan tersenyum licik.

KAMAR CHANBAEK

Baekhyun meringis pelas ketika rasa nyeri itu semakin terasa ketika chanyeol membersihkan luka ditanganya menggunakan alkohol. sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada chanyeol yang terlihat sedang serius mengobatinya.

ini kali pertama bagi mereka, seorang chanyeol mau bersentuhan dengan baekhyun,bahkan mengobati lukanya? baekhyun bersorak gembira dalam hati. apa itu ini pertanda baik bagi hubungan mereka? tapi jug baekhyun bingung, ada apa dengan chanyeol hari ini mengapa dia bisa bersikap seperti ini.

"sudah tau luhan orangnya ganas, masih saja kau mencari masalah denganya"

lamunan baekhyun buyar ketika suara chanyeol menginstrupsi bahkan kini chanyeol sudah memberinya tatapan tajam. dan itu lagi-lagi sukses membuat baekhyun gugup.

"kau menggoda sehun?"

baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengan ucapan chanyeol.

"tidak...tidak chanyeol, sungguh kau salah paham tadi itu aku hanya..."

"sudahlah aku sudah melihat semuanya. lukamu sudah aku obati lain kali berhati-hatilah."

chanyeol hendak beranjak dari ranjang, namun buru-buru baekhyun menahanya.

"maksudmu apa? kau..melihatnya? kau. tau kan yang sebenarnya terjadi, sungguh tadi itu hanya salah paham yeol, aku hanya..."

"sudahlah, mengapa kau ini cerewet sekali hah? aku pusing mendengarnya"

dan chanyeol benar-benar keluar dari kamar meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri.

1 minggu sejak kejadian salah paham itu, yang berakhir dengan baekhyun menjadi korbanya. dan selama satu minggu itu pula ada yang aneh dengan park chanyeol. selam 1 minggu ini sikap chanyeol benar-benar sedikit berubah terhadap baekhyun, ia tak pernah marah, ataupun memukul baekhyun karna suatu kesalahan, ia mau menerima layanan baekhyun ketika ia pulang kantor, baekhyun menyambutnya, membantu membawaka tak kerjanya, tidak menolak ketika baekhyun menyiapkan air panas untuknya dan masih banyak lagi, ia juga sering diam-diam mengamati baekhyun dari kejauhan, bahkan ia juga mengganti perban dipergelangan tangan baekhyun.

sungguj berbeda bukan dari park chanyeol yang dulu sangat anti pati pada baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan lesu kelantai atas menuju kamarnya, ini sudah pukul 11 malam ketika ia pulang bekerja, dan tentunya baekhyun pasti sudah tidur. namun dugaanya ternyata salah. ketika ia memasuki kamarnya baekhyun masih terjaga dengan duduk dishofa sudut kamar.

CHANYEOL POV

Hari ini aku benar-benar lelah, pekerjaan kantor sangat padat dan ini sudah jam 11 malam, seperti dugaanku rumah sudah sepi.

aku berjalan menuju kamar, baekhyun pasti sudah tidur.

padahal aku ingin dia menyambutku.

huh entahlah, aku juga tak tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku. mengapa aku tiba-tiba merubah sikapku padanya. padahal dulu aku begitu menbencinya. namun aku jadi teringat akan perkataan noona beberapa waktu lalu, benarkah semua yang dikatakan noona itu benar? benarkah baekhyun tak seburuk yang aku fikirkan? tapi aku masih ragu untuk mempercayai hal itu. biaa saja kan ia mengarang cerita pada noona, agar mendapat simpati noona. tapi bila megingat eomma yang menginginkan ku menika dengan suho, huh tentu saja aku tak mau menikah dengan nya, menikah 2 kali tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku, jatuh cinta hanya sekali dan menikah juga sekali.

Namun apaka aku mencintai baekhyun? Entahlah, mungkin sekarang saatnya aku berdamai pada keadaan??

CKLEK

Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, dan aku terkejut ketika melihat baekhyun masih terjaga.

aku berjalan memasuki kamar, dan dia langsung menyambutku.

"eoh kau sudah pulang yeol? kau pasti lelah, mandilah dulu aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, kau sudah makan? aku ak... "

huh aku barutau kalau dia ini cerewet. mengapa aku bisa menikah dengan perempuan cerewet seperti dia.

"aku mau mandi... dan aku sudah makan" jawabku dingin.

"oh..ya mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu"

aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan ternyata benar ia sudah menyiapkan keperluanku mandi.

15 menit kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar silinggangku. aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah ketika menatapku.

"kau kenapa eoh? kenapa seperti melihat hantu?" tanya ku sambil berjalan mengambil pakaian tidur di atas ranjang. mataku terbelalak kaget ketika melihat piyama ini.

Piyama couple?

apa maksudnya ini?

aku dan dia? memakai tidur satu ranjang memakai piyama couple? apa dia sudah gila?

"pakailah yeol, aku sengaja menyiapkanya untuk mu agar ka memakainya, sekali ini saja please pakai ya piyama itu"

daripada dia cerewet lagi, aku bergegas kekamar mandi dan memakainya.

aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dan baekhyun sudah berbaring diatas ranjang. akupun berjalan kearah sisi ranjang kosong dan mulai memejamkan mata, baru 10 detik aku memejamkan mata suara baekhyun membangunkanku.

"emm...yeol"

"apa?"

jawabku cuek

"em itu...bolehkah aku..emnn aku..aku mau.."

"mau apa baek, cepat katakan aku sudah mengantuk"

"bolehkah aku memelukmu"

aku menatapnya sekilas ketika mendengar permintaanya itu, apa-apaan ini, hey apa dia sudah mulai besar kepala karena perhatianku akhir-akhir ini? ck menyebalkan. akhirnya dengan "terpaksa" aku mengiyakan permintaanya.

ia bergegas memelukku ku erat, dan akupun balas memeluknya. entah mengapa rasanya nyaman, kami berdua sama-sama terlelap menuju alam mimpi dengan saling berpelukan.

CHANYEOK POV END

Pagi ini Kediaman park terkihat sangat sepi. kemarin malam nyonya park beserta anggota keluarga lainya merayakan ulang tahun pertama sang cucu kyung in di busan, dan sepertinya nanti siang mereka kembali.

Chanyeol tengah anteng menikmati sarapanya dengan baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. sejak tadi baekhyun dengan telaten menyiapkan chanyeol sarapan, mengambilkan nasi, lauk, menuangkan minuman. namun hanya dibalas oleh sikap chanyeol yang sepertinya masih gengsi pada baekhyun. baekhyun mencoba membangun percakapan diantara mereka dan hanya dibalas dengan "iya" dan "tidak" oleh chanyeol. ya setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. bahkan dulu ketika baekhyun mengajak chanyeol berbicara, tidak pernah ada jawaban sama sekali,seolah-olah berbicara dengan patung.

"apa hari ini kau lembur seperti semalam yeol?"

"sepertinya tidak"

"mau makan malam bersama? aku aka memasak untukmu" tanya baekhyun dengan nada riang

"ya"

seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperut baekhyun, ia begitu senang karena chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya mengiyakan ajakan makan malamnya. ia tersenyum cerah kearah chanyeol.

"huwaa..benarkah?? sungguh? kau mau? baiklah aku akan memasak makasakan spesial untukmu nanti"

"iya baek, hentikan jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu, memalukan. aku pergi" chanyeol beranjak pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih melonjak kegirangan diruang makan. Semoga saja rencanya untuk membuka hati chanyeol berhasil.

Sesuai dengan janji yang telah ia sepakati berama chanyeol tadi pagi. Baekhyun sangat antusias menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk makan malan nanti. ia sibuk memasak didapur, menata meja makan serapi mungkin.

keluarga park yang telah kembali dari busan pun hanya menatap jengah tingkah baekhyun itu.

dan malam pun tiba, dimana baekhyun telah menyiapkan segalanya, ia berdandan sangat rapi dan terlihat cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna soft pink, make up yang dipoles tipis diwajah berserinya, serta rambut yang ditata rapi ia biarkan tergerai indah. ia menunggu dengan setia park chanyeol di ruang makan itu dengan perasaan gugup. semoga chanyeol menepati janjinya.

SEBELUMNYA SIANG HARI DI KANTOR PARK CHANYEOL.

Chanyeol, lelaki yang terkenal angkuh oleh para karyawanya itu terlihat sangat sibuk dengan dokumen diatas meja. ia harus menyelesaikanya cepat. karena ia teringat malam ini ia sudah berjanji pada baekhyun akan pulang cepat untuj makan malam. mengingat itu entah mengapa jantung chanyeol berdegub kencang.

oh shit, ada apa dengan jantung sialan ini. mengapa akhir-akhir ini jantungnya selalu berdegub tak karuan bila membayangkan baekhyun eoh.

TOK TOK TOK

suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan konsentrasi park chanyeol, ia menoleh kearah pintu. dan sekretarisnya telah bersiri didepan pintu.

"eoh..masukkah sekertaria kim, ada apa?"

sang sekretaris memasuki ruanga sang atasan dan menunduk pelan.

"maaf mengganggu sajangnim, ada titipan paket untuk anda"

sekretaria kim menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat itu kepada chanyeol, seketika dahi chanyeol mengernyit melihat paket itu. setahunya ia tak memesan apapun, mengapa ada paket?

"eoh..ya terimakasih sekretaris kim, kau bisa kembali bekerja"

"ne sajangnim, saya permisi"

setelah sekretaris kim keluar, chanyeol meraih paketan itu dengan pandanga bingung, tak ada nama pengirimnya.

karena penasaran chanyeol langsung membuka kotak itu.

"sebuah amplop?" guman chanyeol heran.

penasaran dengan isi amplom itu, chanyeol membuka amplop itu. dan seketika rahangnya mengeras, tanganya mencengkram kuat foto yang ada diamplop itu. ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan kasar, terlihat sekali wajah itu memerah padam menahan marah.

"sialan..." desis chanyeol marah. siapapun yang melihat ekspresi chanyeol sekarang ini pasti bergidik ketakutan. wajah yang semula baik-baik saja kini berubah seperti orang kerasukan setan.

chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan ruanganya, menuju parkiran. bahkan ia tak mendengarkan panggilan sang asisten yang memanggilnya. persetan dengan itu yang sekarang ingin ia lakukan adalah pulang dan menemui pelaku dari foto ini.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya denga kecepatan penuh, bahkan sesekali menerobos rambu lalulintas, tanganya mencengkram erat setir mobil dan nafasnya memburu.

NOW

Nyonya park tengah berkumpul bersama sang anak luhankyungsoo serta jongin sang menantu diruang keluarga, dan jangan lupakan sikecil kyung in yang duduk anteng dipangkuan luhan.

mereka mengobrol banyak hal, dan sesekali bergurau menggoda si cucu kesayangan.

Namun kegiatan mereka seketika terganggu ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar.

"BAEKHYUN...BYUN BAEKHYUN, KELUAR KAU SIALAN"

Nyonya park terkejut ketika melihat sang anak chanyeol memasuki rumah sambik berteriak memanggil baekhyun, tampilan yang berantakan dan ekspresi wajah sang anak yang terlihat tak baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol"

"oppa"

seru mereka serempak, mereka kaget ketika melihat chanyeol datang seperti orang kesetana.

nyonya park berdiri menghampiri sang anak.berusaha menenangkanya.

"sayang, kau sudah pulang? ada apa eoh..mengapa kau terlihat..."

"DIMANA WANITA SIALAN ITU"

Nyonya park terkejut ketika mendengar chanyeol berteriak didepanya. ia sungguh bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

sang anak yang pulang dengan keadaan kacau dan marah-marah. dan mencari baekhyun?.

CUTTTTTTT

TBC...

APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI PADA CHANYEOL? DAN APA ISI FOTO ITU? APA HUBUNGAN FOTP ITU DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN? GIMANA KELANJUTAN HUBUNGAN MEREKA NANTI? SAD OR HAPPY ENDING?

Hohoho...masih adakah yang menanti ff ini? maaf yaaa bila alurnya semakin kesini semakin ngacok, kayak sinetron kalo kata si "GUEST" itu.

silahkan yang mau ff ini dilanjut koment aja, maaf kalau chapter ini kurang greget.


	7. Chapter 7

BECAUSE I LOVE MY HUSBAND

CHAPTER 7

MAIN CAST : PARK CHANYEOL, BYUN BAEKHYUN, SUHO, SEHUN,LUHAN, KYUNGSOO,JONGIN DLL.

GENRE :MARRIAGE LIFE, SAD ROMANCE, HURT.

RATING M

Hayyyy...!!!! Author balik dengan Chapter 7. ada yang nungguin ff ini? #GAK

yaudah tanpa banyak bacot cus langasung baca aja.

MAAF KALAU BANYAK TYPO BERTEBARAN. NO EDIT SOALNYA

MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH KOMEN. KALIAN READER TERBAIK

CHAPTER 7

HAPPY READING

Makan makam telah siap. Baekhyun masih setia menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Malam ini Ia akan berusaha berbicara baik-baik pada suaminya itu. ia ingin mencoba memperbaiki hubungan pernikahanya. Semoga saja berhasil mengingat sikap Chanyeol sedikit melunak belakangan ini. Entah ada apa, Baekhyun pun tak tau ia hanya bisa berharap ini sebuah pertanda baik.

Namun suara gaduh dari arah ruang keluarga mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Apa terjadi keributan? sepertinya ia mendengar namanya disebut? tapi siapa yang memanggilnya? apa chanyeol sudah pulang? .

Untuk menjawab semua rasa penasaranya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju sumber suara itu. Dan benar saja diRuang keluarga itu telah ada Nyonya park, Luhan,kyungsoo dan juga Jongin dan Chanyeol? yang sepertinya tengah bersitegang.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan menghampiri mereka. Guna bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Chanyeol..kau sudah pulang?" suara Baehyun terdengar diruangan itu.

Sontak saja mereka semua mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat kearah Baekhyun, dan melemparkan lembaran foto tadi tepat didepan muka Baekhyun. Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudnya ini Chan?"

"KAU BERTANYA APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI? LIHATLAH BAIK-BAIK BODOH"

Baekhyun berjongkok guna mengambil foto-foto yang telah berserakan itu. seketika matanya membelalak kaget ketika melihat foto tersebut.

Ia menatap foto itu dan Chanyeol secara Bergantian.

"Ya tuhan mengapa Chanyeol bisa menemukan foto ini, dia pasti salah paham" pikir baekhyun dalam hati.

Kemudian ia berdiri dan berusaha menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau...Chan..dengarkan aku ini tidak..."

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan eoh? kau tidak apa hah? maksudmu kau tidak melakukanya?"

"foto itu sudah membuktikan segalanya Baek. jadi..jadi selama ini benar apa yang aku pikirkan tentangmu? kau perempuan seperti itu? Kau..kau menipuku? iya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras berusaha membantah ucapan Chanyeol. air matanya kini bahkan sudah mengalir deras.

"tidak...chan..tidak..hiks..aku..hiks"

Chanyeol menyentak kasar tangan baekhyun yang mencoba memegang tanganya.

"APALAGI YANG HARUS KAU JELASKAN BAEK? DIFOTO ITU BAHKAN TERLIHAT JELAS KALAU KAU PERNAH TIDUR DENGAN PRIA LAIN"

Tes...

satu air mata lolos dari mata Chanyeol, entahlah Hatinya terasa sakit ketika mendapatkan fakta menyakitkan ini. Baru saja ia ingin memulainya dari awal, berusaha melihat baekhyun dari sisi baiknya, dan mematahkan segala pikiran buruk tentang istrinya ini. Tapi apa? Yang ia dapatkan justru sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"4 bulan berperang batin dengan diriku sendiri, Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dan menikah kedua kalinya dengan suho karena aku pikir aku mempunyai istri dan tidak ada salahnya bila aku mencoba melihat sisi baikmu, mencoba memulai denganmu, disaat aku mulai mencintaimu,mencoba memperbaiki hubungan rumahtangga yang berantakan ini dari awal."

PLAK

"TAPI APA YANG AKU DAPAT BAEK? JUSTRU SEBUAH KENYATAAN PAHIT KALAU TERNYATA ISTRIKU SUDAH PERNAH TIDUR DENGAN PRIA LAIN. ISTRIKU MENYERAHKAN MILIKNYA PADA ORANG LAIN, DAN AKU.."

Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercengang ketika mendengan perkataan Chanyeol. Jadi? Chanyeol..Chanyeol mencintainya? Chanyeol membalas perasaanya? Tapi apa yang sekarang ini terjadi tuhan. Semuanya berantakan. Bahkan Baekhyun tak yakin Chanyeol mau mendengarkanya.

"aku mendapatkan sisanya?"

Chanyeol mengatakan itu denga lirih.

"Chan..demi tuhan aku tak seperti itu, kau salah paham chan hiks..kumohon tenang lah.. kita bicarakan baik-baik hiks.."

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku sudah tau semuanya.."

"Kau JAHAT Baek, kau menipuku, kau MEMBOHONGIKU, Aku benci pada mu, hiks..Aku jijik padamu"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Seorang Park Chanyeol menangis karena seorang wanita bahkan dihadapan Seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Baik Nyonya park dan yang lainya pun hanya bisa diam terpaku menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka, Bahkan mereka tak menyangkan jika secara terang-terangan Chanyeol mengakui telah mencintai Baekhyun.

"aku mau cerai"

Chanyeol mengataka itu dengan lirih namun masih bisa didengar semua yang ada diruangan itu.

"Chanyeol"

"Chan"

"oppa"

Mereka memandang kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"aku bersyukur karena aku belum pernah menyentuhmu, jika itu terjadi aku akan lebih jijik padamu jalang sialan. Seharusnya dari dulu aku menolak wasiat itu."

Baekhyun semakin terisak keras ketika mendengar kata cerai yang terdengar sangat nyata dari bibir Chanyeol.

ia berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan berlutut memegang kaki Chanyeol.

"tidak chan..tidak, aku tidak mau bercerai, jangan ceraikan aku chan, ini hanya salah paham, dengarkan penjelasanki dulu, kumohon chan. aku bersih, kau tidak mendapat..."

"CUKUP"

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh baekhyun dan menoleh kearah lain.

"kita akhiri saja, kau pasti ingin kembali kan padanya? kembalilah pada pria itu, pria yang bisa memberimu cinta."

Chanyeol mengataka itu dengan pandangan kosong. tak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Nyonya park.

dan berjalan pelan kearahnya masih dengan pandangan kosong.

"eomma maukan aku menikah dengan suho? nikahkan kami segera eomma"

"tapi chan.."

Nyonya park ragu untuk menyetujui perkataan anaknya. Pasalnya Chanyeol mengatakan ini dengan keadaan emosi.

"Kau.."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah baekhyun.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi, pergilah..jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku. mengerti?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol berjalan keluar. ia berjalan menuju mobilnya seperti orang yang lingling, sementara dibelakangnya Baekhyun berusaha mengejarnya.

Baekhyun mencegah Chanyeol yang hendak memasuki mobil.

"Tidak Chan..jangan pergi. jangan pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau salah paham. foto itu sudah 3 tahun lalu, kami hanya.."

belum selesai Baekhyun menjelaskanya Tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu dihempas secara kasar oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu, aku jijik"

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol memasuki mobil dan mulai menjalankanya.

Baekhyun berusaha menggedor pintu mobil itu.

"Chanyeol..tidak Chan, dengar kan dulu, jangan pergi Chan, Chanyeooolllll"

Baekhyun berteriak keras ketika mobil Chanyeol telah berjalan menjauh. Baekhyun menangis diatas aspal dingin itu sambil menagis keras bahkan tangisanya kini berubah menjadi raungan memilukan.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu pun tak tega. ia yakin Baekhyun tak seperti yang ada di foto itu.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"sudah baek, tenanglah. Chanyeol hanya emosi, biarkan ia tenang dulu heum? setelah itu semuanya pasti akan kembali seperti semula, percaya lah baek."

"hiks...aku mengacaukanya eonni..disaat ingin memulainya mengapa sudah seperti ini? mengapa harus ada kejadian seperti ini eonni? ini salahku"

"sabar baek, tenangkan dirimu"

 _isi foto itu: Terlihat Byun baekhyun yang tengah bedua bersama seorang pria diatas kamar hotel. Si lelaki tampah tak menggunakan apapun pada tubuh bagian atasnya dan Baekhyun hanya mengenakan pakaian super tipis dan trasnparan serta menperlihatkan paha mulusnya. si pria tengah menindih tubuu baekhyun yang ada dibawahnya. mereka saling memberi tatapan menggoda. Seolah-olah mereka sedang melakukan hubungan intim._Namun, 1 hal yang tidak Chanyeol sadari bahwa pandangan mereka fokus pada sebuah lensa kamera.

CHANYEOL POV

Aku mengendarai mobilku tak tentu arah, entahlah pikiranku kacau sekarang. Kepalaku serasa ingin meledak.

Hari ini aku mendapatkan kenyataan yag begitu menyakitkan.

Mengapa tuhan, disaat aku mulai nyaman bersamanya dan perlahan rasa ini mulai tumbuh tapi justru kenyataan pahitlah yang aku dapat. Istriku pernah tidur dengan pria kain. Sungguh menjijikkan.

Mengapa rasanya semenyakitkan ini tuhan. Membayangkan mereka berdua benar-benar melakukan itu membuat emosiku semakin memuncak.

dia bilang, kalau dia suci, semua pemikiranku tentangnya itu hanya kebohongan. Tapi apa? yang aku lihat hari ini sudah membuktikan semuanya. semua sudah jelas menggambarkan seperti apa dia. Dia hanya wanita jalang.

Hah, dan bodohnya aku telah menangis hanya untuk wanita itu. sialan.

Aku sudah tidak perduli dengan prinsipku, persetan dengan semua itu. Secepatnya aku aka menceraikanya.

"AAAARRRHHHHHH...SIALAN, KAU JALANG SIALAN, AKU MEMBENCIMU"

Aku memukul stir mobil denga frustasi. aku bahkan sudah tak memperdulika tampilanku yang acak-acakan. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang pergi jauh untuk menghilangkan bayangan wanita itu.

2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadia itu.

dan sudah selama itu pula Chanyeol tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Dan itu cukup membuat semua orang Frustasi mencari keberadaannya.

Terutama Byun Baekhyun. Ia tak henti-hentinya menangis meratapi peristiwa 2 minggu lalu, serta perginya Chanyeol tanpa kabar.

Menangis dan melamun itulah yang sering ia lakukan belakangan ini.

"Mengapa semuanya seperi ini tuhan? tak adakah kesempatan bagiku untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada suamiku? sungguh ini hanya kesalah pahaman hiks. hiks"

Baekhyun sedang mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang kamar itu. Kamar yang dihuninya bersama Chanyeol 4 bulan ini. Ia terisak pilu membayangkan semua itu, Menangis semakin kencang ketika bayangan Wajah Chanyeol yang terluka berputar diingatanya. Menangis pilu ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol pergi meninggalkanya tanpa kabar. Menangis karena tak tau dimana Chanyeol berada. dan menyesal tak bisa memaksa Chanyeol mendengarkan penjelasanya terlebih dahulu.

Sekian lama ia munggu Chanyeol membalas perasaanya, menunggu Chanyeolnya mengatakan cinta. Tapi megapa disaat perasaan itu terbalas dan kata cinta itu terucap dari Bibir Chanyeol keadaanya justru seperti ini. Chanyeol bahkan mengatakan itu dengan keadaan emosi dan dengan rasa kecewa yang amat sangat diwajahnya.

"Baekhyun bodoh hiks...Byun Baekhyun bodoh hiks. bodoohhh" Hardiknya pada diri sendir dan memukul kepalanya menggunakan tangan.

"Kembali yeol, aku juga mencintaimu, kembalilahhh hiks..maafkan aku"

BRAK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, Nyonya park berjalan dengan tergopoh kearah baekhyun.

"HEY .. BANGUN KAU JALANG BANGUN"

Nyonya Park menarik tubuh baekhyun dengan paksa, dan baekhyun hanya pasrah menerima itu semua.

"hiks..hikss"

"Jangan menangis bodoh,Kau telah membuat hidup anak lelakiku satu-satunya berantakan, dan kau membuat ia pergi meninggalakan kami keluarganya. KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU JALANG"

Nyonya park menjambak rambut Baekhyun dengan kasar.

PLAK

Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tambaran Nyonya park. Tak ada niat utuk membela diri. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan ini, karna ia pikir ini kesalahanya. Chanyeol pergi karena Kesalahanya.

"Sejak dulu aku sudah mengira akan menjadi seperti ini akhirnya. Kau memang wanita kotor, wanita murahan. Dan sekarang kau membuat anakku mencintaimu setelah itu kau Jatuhkan anakku. Dasar wanita sial"

"Pergi dari rumah ini kau, tak adalagi yang menginginkanmu dirumah ini, Bahkan anakku pun tak mengatakan dengan jelas kalau ia tak menginginkanmu. Ia akan menceraikanmu. Enyahlah dari rumahku jalang"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan ketika mendengar mertuanya menyuruhnya pergi. tidak ia tidak boleh pergi dulu. Jika ia pergi Maka selamanya Ia dan Chanyeol akan hidup dalam Kesalah pahaman.

"tidak..hiks aku tidak akan pergi sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol,hiks. aku akan tetap disini sampai Chayeol kembali. Dia..dia pasti akan segera pulang..iya hiks..Chanyeolku akan pulan"

PLAKKK

Nyonya park kembali memberi tamparan pada Baekhyun dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"KAU INI BICARA APA JALANG Chanyeolmu? Hahaha...bahkan melihatmu saja dia jijik apalagi menganggap dirinya adalah milikmu, anakku tak kan sudi melakukan hal itu, kau tau?."

Nyonya park memberikan senyum mengejeknya pada Baekhyun ketika medengar Ucapan dari bibir Baekhyun. Sekarang ia Semakin geram dibuatnya.

"ANAKKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI JIKA KAU MASIH BERADA DISINI JALANG. MAKA DARI ITU JIKA KAU INGIN ANAKKU KEMBALI, TINGGALKAN DIA TINGGALKAM RUMAH INI"

Setelah meluapkan amarahnya, Nyonya Park berjalan menuju pintu. Namun belum sempat membukanya, ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"sadar diri nona byun, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pantas bersanding dengan anakku. Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi"

Setelah Nyonya Park mengatakan itu. Ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"hiks..hiks..hikss mengapa mencintainya sangat menyakitkan tuhan, kembalikan suamiku tuhan"

DI TEMPAT LAIN

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini bodoh? aku bosan melihatmu disini.Pergilah jangan menyusahkanku terus. Kau sudah dewasa belajarlah menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri pecundang"

Itu suara Kris, yang untuk kesekian kalinya harus menatap jengah pada sosok lelaki didepanya ini. Selalu mabuk sajak 2 minggu lalu kedatanganya.

Ia berjalan mendekat pada sosok itu dan merebut botol minuman dalam genggamanya.

"Park Chanyeol Bodoh..kau ini seorang pebisnis yang paling ditakuti oleh sainganmu tapi...sepertinya mereka tak tau kalau orang yang mereka hormati,mereka segani, dan takuti ternyata mempunyai otak udan"

Kris memberikan sindiranya pada Chanyeol.

"Yak..kembalikan minumanku hik. Dan tadi..apa kau bilang? hik..otak udang..hik..heyy jaga ucapanmu Kris Wu..aku hik..bisa menuntutmu hik..hahaha"

kris menggeleng pelan ketika mendengar orang didepanya ini telah berbicara ngawur.

"aku tidak takun silahkan saja kalau kau benari melakukan itu, kau memang bodoh, pengecut, pecundak"

Chanyeol berdiri dengan sempoyongan kearah Kris.

"jaga ucapanmu kris hyung,kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang ku bodoh"

"aku tau semuanya tentangmu, dan aku tau apa yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. Ternyata Jatuh membuatmu seperti ini, pesona Baekhyun ternyata sangan kuat eoh"

BUG

Chanyeol memberikan sebuah pukulan pada rahang kris, ketika mendengar nama orang yang tak ingin ia dengar disebut. Emosinya naik seketika.

"jangan pernah kau sebut nama wanita itu lagi didepanku Hyung jika kau masih ingin aku anggap sebagai hyungku"

kris menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kenapa? kau cemburu? Sungguh bodoh kau cemburu hanya karna sebuah foto? ck..baekhyun benar-benar tak cocok mencintai pria sepertimu"

BUG

Satu pukukan keras lagi-lagi Kris dapatkan dan kali ini cukup menyakitkan.

"dia hanya wanita jalang, Park Chanyeol tak mungkin mencintainya..hik"

setelah mengatakan itu tubun Chanyeol jatuh terkulai lemas diatas lantai itu. Ia pingsan karena banyaknya alkohol yang ia minum.

Author Pov

"Bagaimana Ge, kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol kalau ini hanya salah paham dan Baekhyu tak bersalah!"

suara Tao memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Kris sang lawan bicara hanya memberi gelengan pelan.

"belum tao, Chanyeol itu sangat keras kepala dan akan sulit untuk meyakinkanya."

"Aku kasihan sekali pada Baekhyun, dia tengah terpuruk sekarang. Setiap hari selalu menangis karena Chanyeol. Bajingan itu"

"Kau...kau sahabat Baekhyun, kau yang lebih tau semua tentang baekhyun. Dan aku yakin jika kau mencoba menjelaskanya pada Chanyeol dia pasti akan mengerti. Cobalah tao"

Pandangan mereka saling beradu mencoba memberikan rasa kepercayaan satu sama lain.

Tao tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah akan aku coba, dimana bajingan itu?"

"dia masih istirahat dikamar, dia banyak minum dan pingsan setelah memakiku karena terlalu banyak bicara"

"Ck dasar idiot. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mencintai pria pengecut seperti itu".

KAMAR APARTEMENT KRIS

Chanyeol membuka matanya pelan, ia mencoba bangun dari ranjang dengan tangan yang memegang kepalanya yang serasa dihantam ribuan palu.

Efek terlalu banyak minum membuatnya seperti ini. Padahal dia bukanlah seorang peminum handal.

Ia mengalihkan pandanganya kepenjuru kamar itu. Ia tidur dikamar Kris, dan sepertinya hari sudah malam.

CKLEK

suara pintu terbuka, Chanyeol melihat siapa yang masuk. Dan Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat sosok asing tersebut.

" Sudah bagun kau rupanya?"

Itu suara Tao, memasuki kamar kris dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Siapa kau?"

Tanya Chanyeol bingung, sepertinya ia pernah melihat wanita ini.

"Aku Hwang Zi Tao sahabat Baekhyun"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun terucap membuat kepala Chanyeol semakin berdenyut sakit.

Mengapa harus nama itu lagi yang disebut. shit

"Mau apa kau? jika kau ingin mebela sahabatmu itu dan mengatakan ia tak bersalah sebaiknya segera pergi atau aku akan berbuat kasar padamu"

Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada dingin, ia member tatapan tak sukanya pada sosok didepanya ini. perempuan ini pasti sama saja seperti jalang itu. pikirnya.

"ya.aku memang akan membela sahabatku, karna dia tak bersalah. kau mau memukulku? silahkan aku tidak takut. "

tantang Tao.

"apa mau mu nona Hwang, segera katakan dan jangan berbelit-belit"

"kau mencintai Baekhyun bukan? tapii..apa cintamu itu sungguh-sungguh? aku jadi meragukanya"

"apa maksudmu sialan, jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal tidak penting pergilah"

"Baekhyun mencintaimu dengan setulus hatinya, ia melakukan apapun untukmu. Bahkan rela menderita utukmu."

"kurasa ini tak adil utuk baekhyun, Ia begitu mencintai suaminya dengan tulus, menahan rasa sakit hatinya ketika didepan matanya sendiri ia melihat suaminya bermesraan dengan wanita lain, bahkan dengan terang-terangan mengatakan kalau sang suami akan menikah dengan perempuan itu"

Chanyeol menatap malas kearah Tao.

"Bukankah itu juga sama menyakitkan? tapi lihatlah apa yang ia dapat dari buah kesabaranya? ia difitnah dengan seorang yang tidak ia kenal, dan bodohnya suami brengseknya itu mempercayainya begiti saja."

"sudah kuduga kau akan membela wanita itu. dibayarberapa kau?"

Tanya chanyeol sengit.

"hanya sebatas inikah rasa cintamu padanya?"

Chanyeol diam tak menjawab.

"Foto itu diambil 3 tahun lalu saat baekhyun baru memasuki dunia modeling"

Kini Tao mulai bererita.

"Baekhyun, terpaksa mengambil tawaran pemotreta untuk sebuah majalah dewasa karena ternyata selama ini ibunya terlilit hutang besar. dengan iming-iming bayaran besar ia rela melakukan itu, jika memang ibunya bisa bangga padanya."

"Sejak kecil Baekhyun hidup sendiri dengan ibunya. Ia selalu memikirkan cara agar bisa membuat ibunya bahagia dan bangga padanya. Suatu hari Ibunya datang padanya dan meminta ia menjadi artis. Baekhyun menolak karena iti bukan cita-citanya."

"namun ibunya marah besar dan tidak akan menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anak bila tak menuruto keinginannya. Akhirnya dengan segala keterpaksaan. ia menurut, ia menjadi artis dan mendapat begitu banyak komentar pedas dari orang2 yang membencinya, ia ingin berhenti namun ibunyalah yang kembali meyeretnya untuk berdiri tegak"

"Tak puas dengan pundi-pundi uang yang ia dapat, ibunya kembali memaksa ia terjun kedunia modeling. tentu saja baekhyun menolak. namun lagi-lagi ia tak mempunyai pilihan selain menurut."

"tanpa ia ketahui uang hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini habis untuk berfoya-foya dan menuruti nafsu belaka ibunya. uangnya terkuras habis, dan terlilit hutang dibeberapa tempat. dengan terpaksa ia melakukan penawaran itu."

"Kau tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Tao mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Chanyeol yang hanya diam terpaku mendengar Ucapan Tao. Berusaha mencerna dan mempercayai dari setiap perkataan itu.

"Ia menangis Chanyeol, ia menangis dan menganggap dirinya kotor padahal ia tak melakukan perbuatan lebih dari sekedar foto. ia menangis dan memulai hidup normal kembali setelah 1 minggu. berusaha melupakan bayang-bayang yang menurutnya menakutkan itu. Tubuhnya dijamah oleh pria lain yang lebih dewasa darinya padahal itu hanya sekedar tuntutan pekerjaan tapi ia menangis tiada henti"

"hingga dia bertemu denganmu, perjodohan kalian berdua terjadi."

"kakekmu menjodohkan kalian berdua karna ingin memastikan jika kelak kau bisa menjaga baekhyun, hidup baehyun akan aman berasamamu, kakek tau seberapa besar cinta baekhyun padamu"

"Kau tau Chan?"

kini chanyeol mendongak kearah Tao. dan bisa tao lihat kalau mata itu mulai memerah.

"ia rela melepaskan semuanya hanya untukmu, ia menjunjung tinggi kesetiaan dan kehormatanya pada suaminya hingga ia rela melepas kariernya begiu saja. ia tak ma nama baik suaminya tercemar karena profesinya yang dia anggap kotor. ia melakukan pembatalan kontrak secara sepihak"

"Apa?"

Guma chanyeol lirih. ia terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh, melakukan pembatalan kontrak sepihak itu artinya?.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"ia harus menerima tuntutan dan membayar denda 1M, semuanya juga ia sembunyikan dari mu ia tak mau kalau sampai kau tau dan bertambah marah dan malu. ia berusaha mencari uang 1M dalam waktu 2 minggu. Aku ingin membantunya tapi ia tak mau. dan dengan baik hati Kyungsoo kakak mu menawarkan bantuan padanya sebagai permintaan maafnya atas perbuata burukmu padanya selama ini, ia menolak namun kyungsoo memaksa"

Cukup sudah cukup.

Chanyeol berdiri dari ranjang seperti orang ling lung.

ia berjalan keluar kamar sambil terua menggumamkan nama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..baekhyun"

Kris yang berada diruang tamu pun berjengit kaget ketika melihat Chanyeol berjalan tergesa keluar apartement. ia berusaha mencegahnya.

"baekhyunn.."

"Hey chan kau mau kemana,diluar hujan lebat Chan.."

"aku harus pulang, baekhyun. aku mau baekhyun. baekhyun membutuhkanku. baekhyun sayang"

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan kris, Chanyeol berlari keluar dan mengendarai mobilnya ditengah huja. lebat itu .

"oh shit"

kris menggeram marah.

"Kris dimana chanyeol?"

tanya tao yang kini berdiri disamping kris.

"Gawat tao, Chanyeol pergi. dan diluar sedang hujan deras. ia tak mugkin mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan seperti itu"

Kria berusaha menghubugi ponsel Chanyeol namun nihil tak ada jawaban.

dalam hati ia hanya bisa berdoa kalau chanyeol akan baik2 saja.

Sementara itu Chanyeol mengendarai Mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh tak memperdulikan hujan yang trus megguyur lebat. yanv ada dipikiranga sekarang adalah pulang dan menemui baekhyun, meminga maaf pada wanita yang selama ini telah banyak ia sakiti.

sepanjang perjalanan tak henti hentinya ia menggumamkan nama baekhyun.

Namun tiba-tiba pandanganya mulai mengabur kepalanya seperti dihanam batu. hingga tak menyadari kalau mobil yang ia kendarai mulai oleh dan menabrak mobil yang melaju dari arah berlawanan.

BRAKKKKKK

Suara mobil bertabrakan itu terdengar keras dibawah guyuran hujan. bahkan mobil yang ditumpangi chanyeol terguling sebanyak 3 kaki sampai berhenti ditepi jurang.

Sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya Chanyeol masih bisa menggumamkan 1 nama.

"Baekhyun"

dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

TBC

akankah PCY selamat dari maut?

Berhasilkah mereka berdamai? atau tetap pada perceraian?

jangan lupa tinggalkan koment juseoo


	8. Chapter 8

BECAUSE I LOVE MY HUSBAND

CHAPTER 8

MAINCAST : PARK CHANYEOL, BYUN BAEKHYUN, PARK LUHAN, OH SEHUN, PARK KYUNGSOO, KIM JONGIN, KRIS WU, HWANG ZI TAO. DLL

GENRE: SAD ROMANCE, MARRIAGE LIFE, HURT.

RATING M

PUNCAK KONFLIK CHANYEOL DAN BAEKHYUN

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA

Namun tiba-tiba pandanganya mulai mengabur kepalanya seperti dihanam batu. hingga tak menyadari kalau mobil yang ia kendarai mulai oleng dan menabrak mobil yang melaju dari arah berlawanan.

BRAKKKKKK

Suara mobil bertabrakan itu terdengar keras dibawah guyuran hujan. bahkan mobil yang ditumpangi chanyeol terguling sebanyak 3 kaki sampai berhenti ditepi jurang.

Sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya Chanyeol masih bisa menggumamkan 1 nama.

"Baekhyun"

dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Chapter 8

Disinilah mereka berkumpul sekarang. Didepan sebuah ruang operasi salah satu Rumah Sakit Seoul.

Setelah mendapat kabar kalau Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan, dengan perasaan panik seluruh keluarga berbondong-bondong menuju Rumah sakit.

waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dan itu tandanya sudah 3 jam mereka menunggu pintu operasi itu teruka sejak Chanyeol ditangani.

Mereka mendapatkabar kalau Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan, mobil yang rusak parah dan ketika mereka sampai dirumah sakit langsung mendapatkan pemandangan yang memilukan. Saat mereka sampai saat itu juga bertepatan dengan tubuh chanyeol yang dibawa masuk kedalam ruang operasi dengan luka parah disekujur tubuhnya, bahkan tubuh tak sadarkan dir itu bersimpah menuh darah.

Byun Baekhyun, Sosok yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya memangis, menangisi kondisi sang suami saat ini. tubuhnya gemetaran ketika melihat tubuh chanyeol dibawa keruang operasi dengan darah dimana-mana dan sang suami itu tak membuka matanya.

Ia terus menangis dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, mencengkram kemeja belakang kyungsoo erat, mata yang tertutup dan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya melafalkan doa untuk seseorang yang tengah berjuang didalam sana.

"Tenangkan dirimu Baek. Chanyeol pasti akan baik-baik saja,aku yakin adikku orang yang kuat"

ujar Kyungsoo mencoba memberi ketenangan dan kekuatan pada Baekhyun. Biar bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tau orang yang saat ini paling membutuhkan dukungan adalah Baekhyun. Tak mudah memang jika berada diposisinya. Disaat hubunganya denga sang suami tengah memburuk justru ia mendapat pukulan yang lebih menyakitkan dengan berita kecelakaan sang suami.

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Yang ada hanya tangisan yang terdengar sangat lirih.

"berdoalah Baek, kita doakan yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol"

"ini salahku.."

guman Baekhyun lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh orang disekitarnya.

Nyonya Park berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"YA ini salahmu,anakku seperti ini karena KAU. Kau wanita pembawa sial bagi hidup anakku." Marah Nyonya Park.

"Eomma sudahlah jangan membahas ini dulu. Sekarang yang terpenting kita doakan oppa baik-baik saja"

Sergah luhan berusaha menghentikan pertikaian tersebut.

"awas saja bila terjadi sesuatu dengan anakku, aku pastikan hidupmu tak aka tenang" kini Nyonya park mulai menganca Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis pilu. Yang ada difikiranya sekarang hanya Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana keadaan suaminya kini? apa Chanyeol aka selamat? apa Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja?.

Cklek

Pintu ruang operasi itu tebuka, dan terlihat seorang Dokter dengan pakaian operasi keluar dari sana. Sontak saja mereka langsung berhamburan menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan suami saya dok?"

Suara baekhyun terdengar sangat lirih ketika bertanya dan disusul dengan pertanyaan serupa dari Nyonya Park dan yang lainya.

Dokter itu melepas masker operasi diwajahnya dan menghela nafas pangajang dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Kondisi tuan park sangat buruk"

Sang dokter mulai membuka suara. dan mendapatkan reaksi terkejut dari mereka semua.

"Ya tuhan anakku"

Nyonya Park meneteskan air matanya seketika saat mengetahui kondisi anaknya sekarang.

"Chanyeol"

Bahkan Baekhyun hampir terjatuh kalau saja tangan kyungsoo tak sigap menahanya.

"Saat kecelakaan terjadi tubuh Tuan Park sepertinya terhimpit oleh bagian mobil, sehingga menyebabkan tanga kiri nya mengalami patah tulang yang cukup parah serta tulang bagian bawah mata kiri yang juga mengalami keretakaan sehingga kami harus melakukan beberapa opesasi untuk tuan park. dan ada beberapa luka jahitan ditubuh tuan Park. Tapi untungnya keretakaan pada tulang bawah mata Tuan Park tak merambat sampai melukai matanya jika itu sampai terjadi mungkin akibat paling fatalnya Tuan Park mengalami kebutaan"

Dokter mulai memberikan penjelasanya.

"Apa parah itu kondisi adik saya dokter?" kini suara Kyungsoo yang mulai bertanya. Sungguh Mereka sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui kondisi Chanyeol sekarang.

"Ne, sampai saat ini Tuan Park masih belum melalui masa kritisnya apalagi kondisinya diperparah dengan tingginya kadar alkohol dalam tubuh tuan Park dan dengan berat hati kami mengatakan kalau kondisi tuan Park koma. Untuk sementara pasien akan tetap berada di ruang ICU sampai kondisinya membaik"

"Apa? koma? tidak CHANYEOLL..." Baekhyun menggeleng keras ketika mendengar penjelasan dokter. bakhan isakanya kini berubah menjadi raungan yang memilukan.

"bersabarlah nyonya, yang tuan Park butuhkan saat ini hanyalah doa dari kita semua. kalau begitu saya permisi tuan, nyonya"

Dokter itupun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Chanyeol, tidak..jangan tinggalkan aku chanyeol..chanyeoll..chanyeoll~ah.. hiks..hiks .. Chanyeol"

Baekhyun bergumam lirih dan terisak pilu, pandangan matanya kini kosong. Nyawanya seolah-olah melayang entah kemana, tubuhnya lemas, ia jatuh terduduk dan terus menggumamkan nama Chanyeol.

Nyonya park tersadar dari keterkejutanya dan dengan amaran yang meluap-luap berjalan kearah baekhyu.

"WANITA SIAL. PUAS KAU MELIHAT ANAKKU SEPERTI INI HAH? ANAKKU DIDALAM SANA BERJUANG ANTARA HIDUP DAN MATI ITU SEMUA KARNA KAU. WANITA PEMBAWA SIAL PERGI KAU DARI HIDUP ANAKKU, PERGI"

Nyonya park mulai berteriak marah kepada Baekhyun dan memukuli tubuh tak berdaya itu dengan tas yang ia bawa secara bertubi-tubi. Tak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan dari Baekhyun ia hanya menangis dan menangis.

Benarkah ini salahnya? benarkah Chanyeol begini karena salahnya?

"Eomma sudahlah. ini semua musibah eomma, bukan salah siapa-siapa. tenangkan diri eomma. Bila eomma membuat keributan seperti ini bagaimana Chanyeol bisa sembuh eomma"

Kyungsoo menahan tubuh sang eomma

yang hendak memukul Baekhyun kembali.

"Bawa dia pergi dari sini Kyungsoo, bawa dia pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol, bawa pergi wanita pembawa sial ini soo~ya, eomma tak ingin keberadaan dia semakin memperparah kondisi Chanyeol, cepat soo"

"ya eommonim, jongin akan menbawanya pergi. eommonim tenang ya..."

jongin berjalan kearah baekhyun, dan membantu tubuj ringkih itu berdir. Sungguh miris melihat kondisi Wanita ini.

"kau butuh ketenangan baek, Chanyeol tak aka suka melihatmu seperti ini. Ayo aku akan membawamu menenangkan diri dulu. percaya baek kondisi Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja.

Genap 1 minggu sudah Chanyeol terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti pada kondisinya saat ini. Masih banyak selang-selang yang dipasang untuk membantunya hidup. Selama 1 minggu itu pula Nyonya park benar-benar melarang Baekhyun untuk datang menemui Chanyeol. Bahkan kini Baekhyun tak lagi tinggal dirumah besar.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun tinggal diapartement mereka. Tak mungkin mereka benar-benar membiarkan Baekhyun terusir begitu saja.

CKLEK

pintu apartement itu terbuka, dan terlihat sosok Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan masuk kedalam.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka,Baekhyun bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"kalian sudah pulang? Bagimana kondisi Chanyeol saat ini? apa sudah ada perubahan?apa dia membaik?"

Pertanyaan yang sama selalu Baekhyun berikan ketika ketika Kyungsoo maupun Jongin dari Rumah sakit. Dan sepasang mata sayu itu akan berkaca-kaca menanti jawaban.

"Duduklah dulu Baek" Kyungsoo menggiring Baekhyun untuk duduk dishofa.

"Bagaimana?"

tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

Kyungsoo dan jongin saling menatap untuk sejenak dan menghela nafas kasar. Sungguh mereka tak tega bila melihat Baekhyun yang setiap hari menanyakan kabar Chanyeol tanpa bisa melihatnya secara langsung. tatapan itu seolah memaksa mereka untuk memberi kabar baik tentang Chanyeol.

"Keadaanya masih sama Baek, Belum 66 yang berarti ia masih koma"

Jongin mulai membuka suara.

"apa? jadi? Chanyeol..."

airmata Baekhyun kini mulai menetes.

"aku selalu berdoa agar tuhan memberikan kesembuhan untuk Chanyeol. tapi mengapa ia tak kunjung membuka matanya? apa..apa tuhan tak mau mendengarkan doa-doaku? apa aku ini memang istri yang buruk sehingga tuhan tak mau mendengar doaku? Chanyeol begini juga karna aku, apa tuhan marah karena aku telah membuat suamiku seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mulai meracau.

"hey Baek, kau ini bicara apa? Chanyeol seperti ini Bukan salah siapa-siapa Baek. Ini musibah,mungkin takdir Adikku yang memang harus mengalami semua ini. Tak ada hubunganya dengan masalah kalian. Tuhan tak marah Baek, kau istri yang baik. Dan tuhan akan mengabulkan doa istri yang baik sepertimu"

Kyungsoo berusaha menasehati Baekhyun. Sungguh wanita yang malang. Mengapa hidup wanita ini selalu dilingkupi dengan penderitaan tuhan.

"apa..Chanyeol menungguku untuk benar-benar meninggalkanya lalu..lalu dia aka sadar? iya..pasti seperti itu. Selama ini Chanyeol ingin sekali aku pergi dari hidupnyakan"

"BAEKHYUN"

Sungguh telinga Kyungsoo sudah panas mendengar kata-kata baekhyun yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya dan berakhir dengan berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa kau bisa memastikan jika kau pergi begitu saja dari Chanyeol maka Chanyeol akan sadar dan setelahnya Hidup bahagia tanpamu? apa Kau juga yakin akan bak-baik saja tanpa Chanyeol? apa sekarang kau mulai menyerah disaat Chanyeol mulai mencintaimu? apa hanya sebesar ini Cintamu untuk adikku? kau merasa bersalah lalu kau pergi begitu saja?iya?"

"Chanyeol akan bangun Baek. Dan dia akan kembali kesisimu. Bukankah sudah jelas apa yang Zitao katakan waktu itu kalau kecelakaan ini terjadi karena Ia ingin pulang dan meminta maaf padamu? Yakinlah Baek. Chanyeol hanya butuh kau mendoakanya dia hanya ingin doa mu baek, doa dari wanita yang dikasihinya"

Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan Kyungsoo dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. pikiranya kalut. ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol tapi keadaan yang tak memberikanya jalan. Ia ingin melihat kondisi Chanyeol saat ini sehingga ia akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan keluar dari segala ketakutan dan kecemasan yang selama ini menghantuinya.

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan untuk adik iparnya ini.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanya setelah dirasa dirinya cukup tenang.

"Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kali ini saja, bantu aku bertemu denganya. Setelah itu aku tak akan menemuinya lagi. Kumohon bantu aku"

"Ne, Kami akan membantumu. Secepatnya kau akan bertemu Chanyeol Baek."

kini giliran jongin yang berusaha memberikan keyakinan pada Baekhyun. Tak tega juga melihat baekhyun yang terus memohon bertemu Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? kalian akan membantuku? aku akan bertemu Chanyeol. sungguh?"

Lihatkah Bahkan hanya dengan kata "iya" saya senyum kebahagiaan terukir diwajah ayu itu. tersimpan banyak sekali harapan dalam senyum itu. Seolah-olah ia akan menemukan harta karun.

"Baek kau mau kemana"

tanya kyungsoo bingung ketika Baekhyun berdiri dari shofa.

"aku akan ke Gereja eonni. Aku akan berdoa pada tuhan untuk kesembuhan suamiku. Dan aku juga aka berdoa agar tuhan memberiku jalan untuk menemui suamiku. aku pergi dulu eonni. bye"

Belum sempat Mereka bertanya lebih lanjut tapi Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu pergi.

"Kita harus membantunya sayang."

Jongin meremas tangan Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya"

"aku?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ragu.

"iya kau. Kau yang selama ini dekat dengan Eommonim kan? Selain Chanyeol, eommonim juga akan mendengarkan semua kata-katamu. Bujuk eommonim agar mengijinkan Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol. Kau pasti bisa sayang. percayalah. Ini demi kebahagian mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun"

"Ne aku akan berusaha"

jawab Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh.

At Gereja

"Tuhan aku tau aku ini manusia yang kotor penuh dosa. Terlalu banyak aku membuat kesakitan dalam diri suamiku. Dengan bodohnya aku menerima perjodohan ini dan membuat Chanyeol harus terjebak dan menderita dalam pernikahan ini. Demi rasa cintaku yang tak beralasan ini aku memaksanya untuk hidup bersamaku. Ia pasti sangat menderita tuhan. Bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang..

Tuhan, sekarang aku sudah tak mengharap kalu rasa cintaku pada suamiku ini akan terbalaskan. Aku juga tidak perduli jika hanya sampai disini umur pernikahan ku dengannya. Jika ia ingin menceraikan aku dan meninggalkanku aku siap tuhan hiks"

Baekhyun mulai terisak pelan ditengah doanya.

"Tuhan, ini semua salahku. Jangan Hukum suamiku atas kesalahan yang tidak ia lakukan. Hukum aku saja tuhan hiks..hiks. Sembuhkan suamiku tuhan, bangunkan dia dari tidur panjangnya tuhan. Buat dia agar kembali seperti dulu lagi tuhan. Angkat sakit suamiku tuhan. Aku tau sudah terlalu banyak aku meminta padamu tuhan. tapi kali ini saja tuhan. Buat suamiku membuka matanya, sembuhkan dia tuhan, sembuhkan suamiku tuhan"

Baekhyun terus berdoa.

Sementara itu seorang yang berada diatas ranjang pesakitan rumah sakit tengah menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan tanpa ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

HARI BERIKUTNYA

Pagi ini Kyungsoo tengah menemani Nyonya Park menjaga Chanyeol dirumah sakit. Mereka hanya duduk berdua didepan pintu rawat Chanyeol.

" Semalam saat Dokter memeriksa adikmu. Dia bilang Kondisi Chanyeol sedikit membaik."

Suara Nyonya Park memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Benarkah?"

tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Apa doa Baekhyun terkabul.

"iya. Bahkan adikmu sempat meneteskan airmatanya. Tapi..dia tidak membuka matanya"

"Mungkin dibawah alam sadarnya dia merasakan sesuatu eomma"

"Entahlah eomma juga tidak tau. Eomma pusing melihat kondisi adikmu yang tak kunjung membaik. Padahal ini sudah 1 minggu lebih sejak ia terbaring koma"

Kyungsoo merangkul pundak sang eomma perlahan berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan untuk wanita paruh baya ini.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk adikmu Kyungsoo-ah. Eomma tidak bisa melihatnya terus terusan seperti ini. Eomma tidak tega hiks.."

Air mata wanita paruh baya itu mulai mengalir. memikirkan kondisi sang anak yang masih saja belum menunjukkan perubahan. segala cara telah dokter lakukan tapi kondisi Chanyeol masih saja. Kadang naik kadang turun.

"Baekhyun eomma. Obat Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun eomma"

Kyungsoo mulai memberanikan diri menyinggung tentang Baekhyu.

Nyonya Park melepaskan rangkulan tangan Kyungsoo dan menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Jangan membahas perempuan itu Kyungsoo. Dia tak ada hubunganya sama sekali dengan kesembuhan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak membutuhkan perempuan penghianat seperti itu"

"Eomma..sampai kapan eomma akan seperti ini terus? apa dengan memisahkan mereka berdua adalah jalan terbaik? tidak kan eomma!. Buktinya Chanyeol sampai sekarang tak kunjung membuka matanya. Kondisinya masih belum stabil. Sekarang Yang Chanyeol butuhkan Bukan obat Eomma, Bukan juga Dokter. Tapi Chanyeol Butuh Baekhyun disisinya. "

"Eomma...Bukankan sudah jelas apa yang Kris katakan waktu itu? Chanyeol kecelakaan karena ia ingin pulang dan menemui Baekhyun, meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sudah tau semuanya. Bahkan semalam Chanyeol sampai menangis, itu karena dibawah alam sadarnya Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun eomma."

"Eomma Kyungsoo mohon, sekali ini saja. Ijikan Baekhyun datang menjenguk Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga istrinya eomma"

"Dia istri yang buruk untuk adikmu soo. "

Sergah Nyonya Park berusaha membantah Kyungsoo.

"Ini hanya kesalah pahaman eomma. percayalah. Kumohon eomma ijinka Baekhyun datang menemui Chanyeol. Kesembuhan Chanyeol ada pada Baekhyun eomma"

"Terserah lakukan sesukamu. Eomma pusing. tapi ingat jika perempuan itu semakin memperparah kondisi adikmu segera usir dia."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Akhirnya eommanya ini luluh juga.

"Tapi eomma juga harus janji, bila Chanye sadar dan menerima Baekhyun. Itu artinya Eomma juga harus menerima Baekhyun sebagai menantu eomma"

Eomma park hanya melirik kearah Kyungsoo dan jalan memasuki ruangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun begitu senang ketika ia mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit sekarang juga.

Akhirnya sekian lama menanti ia bisa bertemu Chanyeol juga.

"Baek, kau ingin bertemu Chanyeol kan? datanglah kerumah sakit sekarang juga. Aku menunggumu"

Itulah pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu.

Dan disinilah ia berada, didepan ruang inap Chanyeol.

Ia berdiri dengan gugup.

"aku mengijinkan kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu. mengerti?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo, dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu rawat itu.

Air matanya berlomba-lomba keluar ketika melihat sosok tak berdaya berbaring diatas ranjang pesakitan itu.

Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Chanyeol, suaminya tengah berbaring lemah dengan masker oksigen diwajahnya, perban yang membalut di beberapa bagian tubuh suaminya, tangan kiri yang terlihat bengkak dan digips, jarum infus yang menusuk di tangan kananya, luka lebam dan bekan jahitan di tulang bawah matanya, serta kabel-kabel yang menempel pada tubuh suaminya.

Sebegitu parahkan kondisi suaminya ini hingga membutuhkan semua alat itu untuk bertahan hidup?

Dengan tubuh gemetar dan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir ia melangkah dan duduk dikursi samping ranjang Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh tangan yang tertancap jarum infus itu. Mengelusnya dan menciumnya perlahan.

Ia beralih menatap Chanyeol, Sungguh miris melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang.

"Hiks..hiks...hiks..mengapa kau memilih berbaring disini eoh ketimbang memukul dan memakiku? hiks.."

Baekhyun mulai berbicara.

"Apa kau sudah bosan memarahiku hingga lebih memilih tidur disini? hiks..bukankah..hiks..bukankan kau mempunyai ranjang yang lebih empuk dibandingkan ranjang jelek ini eoh..hiks.."

"kau marah padaku,aku tahu itu. hiks..jika kau marah mengapa tidak memukul atau membentak ku saja eoh? mengapa harus sepeerti ini Chanyeol-ah..hiks..hikss"

Isakan itu berubah menjadi tangisan pilu. Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan mereka dari balik pintu pun tak bisa menyembuyikan perasaan sedihnya.

"Bangun Chan,..buka matamu, hiks...hiks..kau..boleh menghukumku. apapun itu akan aku terima tapi jangan hukum aku dengan melihatmu seperti ini..hiks..sungguh..aku tak bisa chan..hiks.hiks.."

"Buka matamu...Buka matamu suamiku..hiks..hiks"

Baekhyun mengelus wajah Chanyeol pelan. Menangkum wajah penuh memar dan memberikan ciuman dalam pada dahi Chanyeol. air matanyapun sampai menetes pada wajah yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu.

"hiks..kau..hiks..hiks..kau dulu selalu mengatakan ingin berceraikan dariku? kau ingin pisahkan dariku? ayo..hiks..ayo Chanyeol bangun..setelah itu kita akan bercerai, kau akan terbebas dariku, kau akan hidup bahagia tanpaku Chanyeol..hiks..hikss..jika perceraian yang kau bisa membukamu membuka mata ayo..hiks..ayo bercerai Chanyeol-ah..hiks.."

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mencengkram erat baju pasien Chanyeol. Kini Ia mulai memposisikan kepalanya untuk bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Aku selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, berusaha menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk mu hiks..Seseorang yang layak kau cintai. Tapi..hiks..tapi mengapa itu semua terasa sulit Chanyeol-ah..hiks.hiks..disaat kau mengatakan rasa cintamu padaku justru kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara kita. hiks..hiks..

kau salah paham Chan..hiks..hiks foto itu tidak benar, aku bersumpah..aku bersih Chan, aku tidak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun. hiks..aku suci Chan..aku menjaga..milikku hanya untuk suamiku..hiks...sakit rasanya Chan saat kau tak mepercayaiku hiks..hiks..aku harus bagaimana Chan..hiks..percaya padaku Chaaan.."

"buka matamu Chan buka...jika..hiks..jika kau tak mau membuka mataku untukku, buka matamu untuk keluargamu Chan..hiks..buka matamu untuk mereka, sembuhlah untuk mereka Chan..mereka membutuhlanmu..hiks.."

Baekhyun menangis kencang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk lehen Chanyeol. Biarlah kali ini saja Ia ingin seperti ini. Mungkin ini menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol.

"aku mencintaimu suamiku...bangunlah..bangun"

Baekhyun masih setia menangis hingga tak menyadari tubuh yang ia peluk itu mulai memberikan responya.

Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Park terkejut bukan main ketika menyaksikan dari balik pintu Tangan Chanyeol bergerak memberikan respon bahkan kedua bola mata yang tertutup itu mulai bergerak secara perlahan tanpa diketahui oleh Baekhyun yang masih setia menangis di pelukan Chanyeol.

Bahkan mereka melihat dengan sayang jelas mulut Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak pelan memanggil satu nama " Baekhyun".

Jadi semua ini benar? Baekhyun adalah obat yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol selama ini?

Baekhyun masih terus menangis, hingga tak menyadari tangan lemah itu secara perlahan mulai bergerak. Kedua mata itu pun mulai terbuka secara perlahan meskipun tak seluruhnya terbuka.

"Baekhh...hyunhh." Gumam Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat lirih Bahkan Baekhyun tak bisa mendengarnya karena kalah dengan suara tangisanya.

Chanyeol mencoba membuka mulutnya kembali dan mencoba memanggil Baekhyun.

kondisinya masih sangat lemah dan butuh perjuangan penuh untuk mengeluarkan suara keras.

"Baekhh..Baekhyunnh..hiks" Chanyeol merasa frustasi karena Baekhyun tak juga meresponya. Ia mencoba meggerakkan tanganya namun..

"Aarrgghh..Baek."

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisanya seketika saat mendengar erangan kesakitan dari seseorang. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Chanyeol membuka matanya.

Tuhan mengambulkan doa-doanya? terimakasih tuhan.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tubuh Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Chanyeoll..hiks .. Chanyeoll kau..kau bangun? kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah.."

Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan sayang. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan itu.

"aku...aku akan memanggilkan dok.."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikanya namun Chanyeol lebih dulu memberi gelengan lemah.

"jangan..."

"Tapi Chan...kau.."

"Aku mau kau..baek.."

"hiks hiks..maafkan aku Chan, kau seperti ini karnaku.hiks..hiks..aku selalu membuatmu susah Chan, hiks.maafkan aku.."

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan air mata yang telah mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Chan..kau..kau mengapa menangis eoh? apa..hiks apa aku menyakitimu? mana yang sakit chan, biar aku panghilkan dokter ne?"

Sebelum Baekhyun beranjak pergi Tangan lemah Chanyeol lebih dulu meraih tangan baekhyun dan meletak diatas dadanya.

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk berbicara.

"disinihh..saakit.."

ujar Chanyeol lemah.

"Sakit..ketika akuh..tak bisahh..memper...cayaimu Baekhh hiks..maaf..kan aku"

"Chanyeol kau...tidak Chanyeol, kondisimu masi lemah janga. banyak berbicara dulu ya"

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk berbicara.

"Aku..bersalah Baek, maafkan aku..aku menyesal.."

"iya...chan tanpa kau meminta maafpun aku sudah memaafkanmu, kau tak pernah salah aku yang bersalah.. maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu susah Chanyeol, sembuhlah setelahitu kita akan bercerai."

"hiks..hiks..tidak..hiks..baek..aku tidak mau bercerai, hiks..tidak mau.."

"Chanyeok kau.."

"aku mencintamu Baek..hiks..aku menyesal menyakitimu terlalu dalam. hiks..baek aku sadar..aku telah jatuh cinta pada istriku"

"Benarkah itu..apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"tidak..aku..sungguh mencintaimu istriku"

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi air mata kesedihan itu secara perlahan berubah menjadi airmata kebahagiaan.

Ia berhambur memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. sungguh ia Bahagia.

"Terimakasih Chan, aku juga mencintaimu"

"aaarrgghhh sakithh...Baek"

Chanyeol mengerang ketika Baekhyun memeluknya terlalu erat dan menekan beberapa luka yang masih terasa sakit.

"Omo..mana yang sakit Chan..aku panggilkan dokter ne.."

Tanpa memperdulikan persetujuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruangan. dan terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo dan Nyonya park tengah banjir air mata.

"aku..Chanyeol sudah sadar dan aku..ingin memanggil dokter"

ujar Baekhyun ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Nyonya park.

Kyungsoo melangkah memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"terimakasih..terimakasih kau talah mengembalikan adikku Baek, terimakasih"

"ne eonni sama-sama"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau masuklah lagi kedalam dan temani Chanyeol, biar kami yang memanggilkan dokternya ne"

"tapi.."

"Sudah..tak apa Chanyeol lebih membutuhkanmu"

ujar Kyungsoo membujuk.

Baekhyun menatap Nyonya park sebentar kemudian mengangguk ragu.

END

TBC Buat yang mau cerita ini dilanjut

fuuuhh#elap keringat.

Akhirnyaaaa ohh akhirnyaaa konflik udah mereda tinggal moment2 sweet Chanbaek aja nih..Bagusnya ampek mereka punya baby gak ya?? tergantung minat reader

Otte?? gimana dengan Chapter ini? jangan lupa tinggalin koment.


	9. Chapter 9

BECAUSE I LOVE MY HUSBAND CHAPTER 9

MAINCAST : PARK CHANYEOL, BYUN BAEKHYUN, SUHO, PARK KYUNGSOO, KIM JONGIN, PARK LUHAN, KRIS WU, HWANG ZITAO DLL.

GENRE: MARRIAGE LIFE, SAD, ROMANCE(gagal).

RATING M

Holaaa...

Author is back. Adakah yang masih nunggu ff aneh ini?#GAKADA

Habis baca jangan lupa tinggalin jejak oke

HAPPY READING

CHAPTER 9

Pasca bangun dari sadarnya kini Chanyeol tengah diperiksa oleh seorang dokter.

"Ini sebuah keajaiban, syukurlah kondisi Tn.Park sudah berangsur membaik. Untuk saat ini Tn.Park masih harus banyak istirahat, agar proses penyembuhan bisa berjalan lebih cepat dan lancar."

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu tersenyum lega setelah mendengar penjelasan sang dokter termasuk Baekhyun yang sejak tadi selalu berada disisi Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan patah tulang tangan dan retak dibawah matanya dokter? apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Nyonya Park mulai mengajukan pertanyaan pada sang dokter.

Meskipun sang anak sudah bangun dari koma dan kondisinya dinyatakan stabil tetap saja ada terselip rasa kekhawatiran mengenai luka-luka yang didapat oleh sang anak.

Sontak semuanya pun menatap dokter, menunggu penjelasan kembali.

"Tangan dan bagian pipi Tn.Park memang masih membengkak nyonya, tapi anda tenang saja hanya butuh beberapa kali terapi tangan Tn.Park akan kembali seperti semula, namun itu juga membutuhkan waktu penyembuhan yang cukup lama mengingat patah tulang yang Tn.Park alami cukup parah.."

"Dan masalah keretakan tulang bagian bawah mata Tn.Park tidak perlu dilakukan operasi ulang seperti yang saya katakan tempo itu, karena hasil pemeriksaan yang baru menunjukkan lukanya sudah berangsur membaik"

"Syukurlah..."

Nyonya Park mengelus dadanya pelan tanda ia lega mendengar penjelasan sang dokter.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Ne dokter terimakasih"

Setelah dokter keluar, Nyonya Park dan Kyungsoo berjalan kesisi tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park mengelus kepala sang anak pelan, dan memberikan ciuman singkat didahi itu.

"Syukurlah sayang, kau kembali. Kau bangun. Eomma benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau eomma harus kehilangan anak lelaki satu-satunya. Kau kebanggaan eomma, setelah appamu pergi,eomma juga tak mau kau pergi meninggalkan kami juga sayang"

Nyonya Park mentap sayang kearah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang juga ada diruangan itu pun terharu melihat interaksi anak dan ibu itu

Terlihat sekali kalau Nyonya Park sangat menyayangi Chanyeol.

"Ne eomma... Chanyeol akan selalu disisi eomma,aku tidak akan kemana-mana eomma"

Nyonya park pun mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah sang anak.

Chanyeol beralih menoleh kearah sisi kananya. Ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

Masih ada yang harus Chanyeol selesaikan dengan wanita itu.

"Eomma.."

"Ne sayang, ada apa? kau ingin sesuatu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Bisakah eomma dan Kyungsoo noona keluar dulu? ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun ketik menyebut namanya.

"Tapi sayang..."

Nyonya Park mencoba membantah.

"Sudahlah eomma, kita berikan waktu berdua untuk mereka. Setelah Chanyeol sadar pasti ada banyak Hal yang ingin dibicarakan pada Baekhyun. Kita keluar saja eomma"

"Tapi Chanyeol, kau masih butuh banyak istirahat sayang..."

"Chanyeol tak akan kembali drop hanya karna berbicara banyak pada Baekhyun eomma, justru hal itu akan membuat kondisinya jauh lebih baik lagi setelah ini"

Ujar Kyungsoo, dan dengan jahilnya ia memberi tatapan menggoda kepada mereka berdua.

"ayo..."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo membawa Nyonya park keluar dari ruang rawat Chanyeol.

Suasana diruangan itu seketika menjadi hening.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan gugup. Ia meremas ujung bajunya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Chanyeol yang menyadari kecanggungan diantara merekapun mulai membuka suaranya, meminta Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"Kemarilah Baek"

perintah Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun perlahan melangkah kearah Chanyeol, mendudukkan diri disamping ranjang sang suami. Memegang tangan Chanyeol yang terinfus dan mengelusnya pelan. Reaksi tak terduga justru ia dapatkan, ketika tangan Chanyeol itu mulai memegang tanganya erat namun hangat.

"Maaf.."

ujar Chanyeol lirih. Tanganya semakin meremas tangan Baekhyun penuh kehangatan.

"Chanyeol..aku.."

"Ya aku tau Baek. Aku sudah tau semuanya, aku sudah tau semua tentangmu. Pengorbananmu untukku, pengorbananmu untuk menjaga kesucian cintamu pada ku, pengorbananmu menjaga kehormatanku sebagai suamimu, pengorbananmu hanya untuk menjaga nama baikku tanpa perduli dirimu sendiri Baek."

"Chanyeol.."

"ssttt...Kali ini biarkan aku yang bicara Baek, kau hanya perlu mendengarkan semua kata-kataku Oke?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menurut. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

"Aku menyesal atas semua yang terjadi diantara kita Baek. Selama ini aku bersikap seperti manusia tak punya hati. Tega-teganya menyakiti seorang wanita yang menyimpan cinta suci untukku. Aku sadar bukan kau yang menghianatiku tapi...akulah yang mengotori cinta sucimu itu Baek. "

Air mata itu tak bisa tertahan lagi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Aku manusia paling bodoh yang telah menyia-nyiakan wanita sebaik dirimu. Menyia-nyiakan kado terindah yang diberikan tuhan untukku. Mataku digelapkan oleh segala rasa benci yang tak beralasan dalam diriku Baek. Maafkan aku..atas semua kesakitan yang aku sebabkan, aku tau luka itu pasti tak mudah untuk disembuhkan tapi aku bersumpah aku sendiri yang akan menyembuhkan luka akibat perbuatanku itu dengan caraku sendiri. Karna aku tau tak akan ada yang bisa menyembuhkan luka itu jika bukan aku"

Air mata Baekhyun semakin mengalir deras. Tangan yang tertancap jarum infus itu pun dengan perlahan mengusap lelehan air mata dipipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis sayang.."

Baekhyun memejamka matanya menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol pada pipinya. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipipinya.

"Ku rasa..sakit yang aku terima saat ini masih belum sebanding dengan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Seharusnya Tuhan menghukumku lebih berat lag.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan perkataanya, tubuhnya lebih dulu tertimpa beban berat. Baekhyun, menghambur kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Menangis dengan kencang diperpotongan leher Chanyeol.

"Tidak..yeol..jangan meberbicara seperti itu lagi. Melihatmu seperti kemarin saja sudah membuatku hampir mati, apalagi jika lebih parah dari ini mungkin aku akan benar benar mati yeol..."

"Aku semakin mencintaimu Baek..dengan apa aku harus menebus kesalahanku hem?

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanya ia menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol pelan.

"Kumohon..jangan membahas masa lalu, sekarang aku sudah sangat senang karena kau kembali dan hubungan kita membaik. Mengetahui kalau sekarang kau sudah mau mengakuiku saja aku sudah sangat senang yeol..sungguh. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya membuatku bahagia bedara disisimu Chanyeol. Hanya itu tak lebih"

"Itu pasti sayang, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu membuatmu menjadi orang yang selalu bahagia. Karna sekarang prioritasku adalah membuat hidupmu bahagia disisiku"

Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun, menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Lama mereka berpelukan, Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun darinya agar ia bisa leluasa melihat wajah istrinya itu lebih dekat. Jarah wajah mereka cukup dekat, Chanyeol mengamati wajah ayu itu dalam. Mata, hidung, pipi merona, dan bibir tipis itu. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun, berusaha menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, mekain dekat hingga bibir tipis itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, semula hanya kecupan biasa namun semakin lama semakin dalam.

"Ekhm"

Mereka buru-buru melepaskan ciuman ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu.

Luhan, sosok yang tak sengaja menyaksikan ciuman panas mereka mencoba bersikap biasa saja didepan mereka, terutama Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak sabar menunggu sampai oppa ku sembuh baru kau bisa meminta itu darinya?"

Seru Luhan ketus. Ia masih sama seperti Ny.Park, memberikan tatapan tak sukanya pada Baekhyun.

"aku..."

"Luhan"

Sergah Chanyeol mencoba menghentika Luhan yang berkata ketus pada Baekhyun.

"Oppa sekarang bahkan mulai membelanya"

Rajuk Luhan.

"Aigo..jangan merajuk seperti itu Luhan, ingat kau sebentar lagi akan menikah kau tak pantas merajuk seperti itu"

kini giliran Chanyeol yang menggoda sang adik.

"Yaaa...jangan bawa-bawa pernikahanku, tapi sekarang aku senang oppa sudah baikan"

Luhan maju dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat tanpa memperdulikan luka sang kakak.

"Akh...Lu..luhan"

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol meringis kesakitanpun ingin mencoba melepaskan tubuh Luhan yang menindih Chanyeol namun apa boleh buat pasti Luhan akan marah dan mengira Baekhyun tak mengijinkanya memeluk kakaknya sendiri.

Sementara itu Luhan melepaskan pelukanya ketika sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan dan mendengar erangan kakaknya.

"Oh..mianhae Oppa. Aku tak sengaja. Tapi aku senang akhirnya oppa sudah sadar"

Ujar Luhan tulus.

Tiba-tiba saja tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Luhan melirik sinis kearah Baekhyun dan disadari olehnya.

"Kau senang ya melihat oppaku seperti ini?"

"Ne?"

Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk menghindari lirikan tajam Luhan pun seketika mendongak.

"Tidak usah sok polos didepan oppaku. Dasar murahan"

"Luhan...aku.."

"Ck sudahlah aku malas melihat wajahmu lama-lama. Oppa aku pulang dulu ne?. Besok aku datang dengan Suho eonni"

"Luhan kau..."

"BYEE...OPPAKU SAYANG"

Belum sempat Chanyeol mengutarakan niatnya agar jangan membawa Suho kemari namun sang adik itu sudah lebih dahulu meninggalakan ruanganya.

"Memang kenapa yeol?"

Tanya Baekhyun seraya mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak apa-apa sayang, aku hanya..."

"Jika Luhan ingin membawa Suho kemari mengapa tak boleh?"

"Itu aku.."

"Tak apa, biarka dia kemari. Siapa tau dia ingin menjengukmu kan? "

"Iya sayang kau benar."

Baekhyun sebenarnya tau apa yang dikhawatirkan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia takut kalau kedatangan Suho akan memperparah keadaan seperti waktu itu. Tapi toh Baekhyun tak mempermasalah kan itu semua. Karna Baekhyun mengira mungkin memang mereka harua bertemu karena masih ada hal yang harus mereka Jelaskan.

Dan mengenai Suho, Chanyeol memang belun menjelaskan padanya tentang hubungan mereka. Baekhyun akan menunggu sampai Chanyeol menjelaskan padanya.

Sementara Chanyeol, memang merasa tak enak bila harus bertemu dengan Suho dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia memang belum menceritakan hubungan yang sebenarnya antara dirinya dan Suho pada Baekhyun. Tapi percayalah sekarang satu-satunya wanita yang ada dihatinya hanya ada Baekhyun bukan Suho atau siapapun.

"Kau mau buah?"

Tawar Baekhyun.

"Emm..boleh"

"Aku kupaskan apel ne? rahangmu tak sakit kan untuk mengunyah?"

Tanya Baekhyun sembari mengambil apel dan mengupasnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana rahangku bisa sakit Baek, bahkan rahangku yang penuj memar ini baru saja memakan bibirmu itu"

Gerakan Baekhyun mengupas apel seketika berhenti saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tak ayal hal itu membuat pipinya merona.

"y..ya..kau..bicara apa eoh?"

tanya Baekhyun dengan rasa malunya. Membayangkan ciumanya tadi dengan Chanyeol membuat pipinya kian merah. First kiss dirumah sakit?

"hahaha...pipimu merah Baek. Kau malu? haha...mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa dengan serangan-serangan kecil dari sayang, seperti tadi contonya"

"Chanyeol mulutmu"

CUP

Bukan menghentikan aksinya menggoda Baekhyun, kini ia malah memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi sang istri yang merona itu.

"Sudah sayang, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Nanti setelah aku sembuh kita lakukan yang lebih dari pada iti eoh? ayo suapi aku apel itu.

Dengan rasa malu dan gugup yang ia rasakan, Baekhyun mulai menyuapi Chanyeol dengan apel yang telah ia kupas tadi.

Dalam hatinya sungguh ia sangat bahagia, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menerimanya. Perjuangan berat yang telah mereka lalui beberawa waktu telah berlalu. Mulai dari sakit hati yang Baekhyu rasakan, adanya kesalah pahaman hingga berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya akibat kecelakaan mengerikan waktu itu. Sungguh Baekhyun tak ingin lagi Kejadian-kejadian menyakitkan dan mengerikan itu terjadilagi dalam hidupnya dimasa mendatang.

Sekarang, ia hanya perlu menjadi istri yang baik untuk Chanyeol dan berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk meluluhkan hati keluarga Chanyeol agar ia bisa diterima ditengah-tengah keluarga mereka.

Pagi itu Baekhyun selesai membersihkan tubuh Chanyeol dengan air hangat. Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol sarapan sesekali Chanyeol memberikan gurauanya pada Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan mereka yang tertawa riang.

KLEK

kegiatan Bekhyun yang tengah menyendok bubur dari mangkuk itu pun terhenti dan menoleh kearah pintu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sontak saja mereka menjadi terdiam ketika menyadari kehadiran sesorang.

Suho.

Suho berjalan ke sisi ranjang Chanyeol dengan langkah pelan dan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya.

" Hay Chan..maaf baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang"

"a..ah..iya gwenchana suho ya, aku sudah bail-baik saja"

Jawab Chanyeol canggung. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa, Karna sungguh suasana yang tadinya hangat berubah menjadi canggung ketika Suho datang.

Chanyeol meliril kearah Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam tak lagi menyuapi bubur padanya.

"Eoh..Baekhyun. Bukankah dia ini pembantumu waktu itu? mengapa ada disini?"

Tanya Suho dengan wajah bingung melihat kehadiran Baekhyun. Yang sepertinya juga sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol terlihat dari interaksi mereka yang ia lihat tadi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak mendongak kearah Suho.

"Suho yang harus kau tau. Sebenarnya Baekhyun..."

"Ah Baek, bisakah kau tinggalkan kamo berdua? kurasa aku ingin waktu berdua saja denganya"

Pinta Suho pada Baekhyun.

Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk yang ia pegang pada meja kecil dan beranjak meninggalakn ruangan tanpa melihat kearah Chanyeol, yang menatap kepergianya dengan wajah nanar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Chanyeol ah"

Suho berjalan lebih mendekat disisi ranjang Chanyeol dan mengelus lengan lelaki itu pelan.

"Lukamu cukup parah, bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?"

"eum..ya..begitulah. Aku sudah baik-baik saja, seperti yang...kau lihat"

jawab Chanyeol Canggung.

"Syukurlah"

Dan merekapun melanjutkan perbincangan yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi obrolah serius.

Hampir 1 jam Baekhyun menunggu diluar ruangan Chanyeol. Sesekali ia berdiri untuk mengintip mereka melalui kaca kecil pada pintu itu, yang sepertinya tengah asik membicarakan sesuatu itu. Yang entah apa Baekhyun pun tak tau karena pinti itu tertutup dan ruang rawat yang kedap suara.

"Jadi diantara kalian tidak ada rasa sama sekali?"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar diruangan yang sunyi itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak serius mengatakan hal itu, hanya ingin melihat reaksi Chanyeol saja. Karena Suho telah menceritakan semua padanya antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Kini posisinya dia tengah tidur dengan berbagi ranjang rumah sakit yang sempit itu dengan Chanyeol.

Tubuhnya miring kearah Chanyeol dengan Tangan yang memeluk erat sang suami.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang. Dari awal aku bertemu dengan dia, aku hanya menganggapnya teman. Tak lebih"

Jelas Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Lalu mengapa eomma park pernah bilang kalau kau akan menikah denganya?"

"Kau cemburu nyonya park?"

Tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan menggoda pada sang istri.

"Mwo? tidak aku cemburu tidak cemburu.Kau terlalu percaya diri tuan park"

"Mengakulah sayang, aku bahkan bisa melihat tatapan cemburumu saat aku hanya berdua diruangan ini dengan Suho tadi"

"Mwo? kau melihatnya?"

"Hahaha...aku tau kau mengintip. Akuilah kalau kau cemburu nyonya park. Tapi kau tenang saja, suamimu ini tak akan berpaling kepada yang lain."

Barkhyun memukul dada Chanyeol gemas, menimbulkan erangan kesakitan dari si empunya.

"aww...sakit sayang"

"Sekarang kau bisa bilang begitu karena hubungan kita baru membaik. Coba saja nanti kalau kau sudah mulai bosan padaku. Kau pasti akan meninggalkanku"

Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan kepalanya guna menatap wajah Baekhyun lebih jelas. Memberi kecupan singkat pada dahi sang istri.

"Hey..siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu eoh? siapa yang berani mengatakan kalau aku akan merasa bosan padamu nanti? apa aku pernah mengatakan itu Nyonya Park?"

Chanyeol menatap intens pada kedua manik kembar Baekhyun.

"Kau boleh memegang kata-kataku ini. Aku Park Chanyeol bersumpah demi almarhum ayahku seorang yang sangat aku hormati didunia ini. Tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah bosan atau meninggalkan Park Baekhyun istriku selamanya. Mulai sekarang hingga hari tuaku tiba, Park Chanyeol akan menghabiskan sisa umurnya bersama wanita yang sangat dikasihinya Park Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya kearah Chanyeol, kedua matanya telah basah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan. Benarkah apa yang ia dengan tadi? Chanyeol mengatakan itu semua?.

Bahagia, sungguh ia bahagia. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan baginya. Karena dihari ini untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bahagia karena kehadiranya terasa begitu dihargai dan diinginkan oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol semakin erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh hangat sang suami.

"Jangan menangis sayang"

Chanyeol mengusap rambul Baekhyun perlahan sesekali memberikan kecupan disana.

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku bahagia sekali. Baru kali ini aku merasa kehadiranku begitu diinginkan oleh orang lain. Aku merasa kehadiranku berarti bagi orang lain"

"Ya...kau berharga. Berharga untukku mulai sekarang dan selamanya. Mulai sekarang aku tak mau lagi ada air mata kesedihan yang mengotori wajah cantik istriku ini. Kau...hanya boleh menangis karena bahagia, dan akulah orang yang akan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan itu untukmu sayang. I love you my wife"

Chanyeol memberikan ciuman dalam pada kening Baekhyun setelah mengutarakan perasaanya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"I love you too my husband"

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan mereka yang tertidur dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk Chanyeol erat. Tak lupa senyum raut wajah keduanya yang nampak bahagia.

1 bulan sudah Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit. Segala luka yang ada pada dirinya kini sebagian besar sudah membaik, hanya tangan kirinya saja yang masih belum sembuh total, dan masih sulit untuk digerakkan. Untuk urusan kantor pun masih Jongin yang menanganinya. Itu perintah Nyonya Park.

Seperti pagi ini contohnya. Ia tengah menikmati sarapan paginya dengan Baekhyun yang setia menyiapinya. Tidak hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada diruang makan itu, namun Nyonya Park, Luhan juga berada disana menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun melayani Chanyeol. Pemandangan yang memuakkan menurut mereka.

"Aku tak suka sayuran sayang, mengapa kau terus memaksaku memakanya?"

Rajuk Chanyeol.

"Kau harus memakanya Chan. Tanganmu masih harus mengalami proses penyembuhan dan sayuran bisa membantu tulangmu sembuh"

jawab Baekhyun tegas.

"Ck..sayang, tapi..."

"Chan..."

"Hah baiklah aaaaaa"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan ketika melihat tingkah manja suaminya itu. Ia kembali menyuapi suaminya itu dengan sayuran brokol. Dan dengan manjanya Chanyeol menerima suapan itu.

Ada banyak kemajuan memang dengan hubunga mereka 1 bulan ini. Chanyeol yang lebih mesra padanya, dan tak segan-segan menunjukkan sisi romantisnya didepan umum. Bahkan Baekhyun baru tau kalau ketika sakit Chanyeol itu manja. Ah tidak menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu memang manja dan ingin selalu mendapat perhatian darinya, suka merajuk bila keinginannya tak dituruti oleh Baekhyun.

Bahkan disini bukan Baekhyun yang menunjukkan sisi manjanya tapi Chanyeol.

Pernah waktu itu ketika 2 minggu setelah kepulanganya dari rumah sakit. Chanyeol meminta mereka melakukan"itu" alias malam pertama yang sempat tertunda berbulan-bulan, dan tentu saja ditolak oleh Baekhyun. Bukan karena tak mau menjalankan kewajibanya, tapi kondisi sang suami lah yang menurutnya belum memungkinkan untuk melakukan itu. Bahkan suaminya itu akan mengeluh tanganya sakit kalau terlalu lama digerakkan. Apalagi untuk melakuka itu. Baekhyun tak mau setelah itu mendengar rengekan Chanyeol semalaman karena tanganya.

Dan alhasil suaminya itu ngambek semalaman. Sungguh, didepan orang lain ia memasang wajah yang dingin namun bila berdua dengan Baekhyun dialah yang seperti anak-anak.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar kalau luka ditangan suamimu itu masih membutuhkan proses penyembuhan yang panjang. Karena ulahmu juga kan anakku jadi seperti itu"

Suara Ny.Park mengintrupsi kegiatan dua sejoli itu.Baekhyun meletakkan sendok yang ia gunakan untuk menyuapi Chanyeol, ketika mendengar sindiran tajam ibu mertuanya. Bahkan lewat ekor matanya ia bisa melihat ibu mertuanya itu menatapnya tajam.

"Eomma. Ini masih pagi, kumohon jangan memulai "

Serga Chanyeol berusaha menghilangkan aura tegang yang tiba-tiba terjadi itu.

"Kau sekarang membala istrimu terus ya"

desis Ny.Park tak suka.

"Eomma sudahlah,jangan membahas yang sudah berlalu. Bukan salah istriku aku seperti ini. ini musibah eomma"

"Ck...ya..ya..bela saja perempuan itu Chanyeol. Ternyata setelah kau sadar dia mulai mencuci otakmu"

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam ketika mendengar semua tuduhan yang Ny.Park tunjukkan padanya. Memang benarkan ini salahnya?

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras dibuatnya. Lagi-lagi istrinya itu bersedih dan eommanya tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan Baekhyun.

Menoleh kearah Baekhyun, bahu istrinya itu bergetar ketakutan. Menyadari hal itu Chanyeol bergegas menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Bibi lee, istriku belum sarapan. Bawakan saja sarapan kami kekamar. Kami akan sarapan disana"

Perintah Chanyeol singkat dan dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti oleh asisten rumah tangga itu.

"Aku permisi. Sepertinya istriku mulai tak nyaman dengan kondisi ini"

Tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah Ny.Park dan Luhan,

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut, membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Baekhyun hanya pasrah ketika Chanyeol menariknya.

BRAK

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar, hingga sukses membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

Dia tak suka saat eommanya lagi-lagi selalu menyalahkan Baekhyun. Dia sudah menjelaskan semua masalah sebenarnya pada eommanya itu, namun sepertinya eommaya masih sama saja pada pendirian awalnya. Tak mau menerima istrinya.

"Sudahlah Chan, aku tak apa. Jangan seperti itu, kau membuatku semakin takut"

Chanyeol menggiring tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk ditepi ranjang, memeluk tubuh istrinya itu erat.

"Aku tak suka sikap mereka yang seperti itu padamu sayang. Terutama eomma. Mengapa dia masih saja tak mau menerimamu?"

Baekhyun mengelus dada bidang Chanyeol pelan. mencoba meredam emosi sang suami.

"Aku sudah biasa. Yang dikatakan eomma memang benar. Kau seperti ini karna salahku Chan"

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh mereka.Membuat sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Menatap mata Baekhyun dalam mencoba meyakinkan sang istri.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan kalau kau bersalah dan kau terus terusan menyalahkan dirimu, aku bukan hanya akan marah pada mereka tapi aku juga akan marah padamu sayang"

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun perlahan. Dan memberi kecupan dikedua pipi sang istri itu.

"mengerti?"

Tanya Chanyeol menuntut jawaban. Dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Ne maafkan aku. Bantu aku meluluhkan hati keluargamu ya?"

pinta Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Tentu saja sayang. Aku pastikan mereka akan bisa menerimamu nanti"

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis itu singkat, sebelum menolehkan wajahnya kearah pintu.

"Sepertinya itu bebe lee mengantarkan sarapan"

"Ne biar aku periksa"

Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Ia kembali masuk dengan nampan berisi sarapan ditanganya.

Meletakkan sarapan itu dimeja nakas.

"Kau belum sarapan sayang, dari tadi kau hanya menyuapiku saja"

"Kau juga baru sarapan sedikit Chan"

"Ya sudah kita sarapan bersama"

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan sarapan bersama di shofa besar yang ada disudut kamar itu, menghadap langsung pada pemandangan diluar.

Siang itu Kris dan Zitao tengah berkunjung kerumah Keluarga Park. Tepatnya mengunjungi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka berempat tengah berkumpul diruang santai, Tawa keras membahana diruangan itu ketika mereka sama-sama melayangkan candaan satu sama lain.

"Jadi intinya kau nganbek karena tak mendapat jatahmu Tn.Park?"

Goda Kris. Dan hanya ditanggapi oleh decakan malas oleh Chanyeol.

"Hahaha...salahmu sendiri Park pabo. Dulu saat istrimu dulu menganggur kau tak memintanya bahkan malas hanya untuk melihatnya tapi sekarang, saat kau seperti ini mengapa baru tersadar untuk meminta jatah mu eoh? hahaha...ternyata suamimu benar-benar idiot ya Baek."

"YAK..."

Chanyeol melempar bantal kearah Kris.

"Apa yang kau katakan eoh? berani kau mengatai aku seperti itu didepan istriku?"

"Ckckck...lihatlah. Chanyeol yang dulunya angkuh berubah menjadi konyol seperti ini sayang"

Kali ini bukan Chanyeol lagi yang merasa terpojokkan. Tapii...

"mwo? sayang? siapa yang kau panggil sayang gee?"

Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada istrinya itu.

"Mwo?"

Baekhyun menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya...idiot. Apa yang kau katakan pada istrimu itu eoh? "

Tanya Kris memasang wajah panik. Seperti orang yang tertangkap basah telah mencuri jemuran.

"Hahaha...wajahmu seperti burung jelek kalau begitu"

Chanyeol tertawa menengejek pada Kris.

"eonni apa itu benar?"

Tanya Baekhyun yang meminta kepastian pada Tao.

Keduanya hanya menggaruk kepala canggung kemudian mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"hwaaaaa cukkaeee eonni..."

Baekhyun berlari kearah Tao dan memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo Baek-ah"

"Dulu kau bilang Tao bukan tipe mu, tapi ternyata kau mengencaninya juga eoh? ck, dasar burung cina"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi memberi ledekanya pada Kris.

"Ck, setidaknya aku tak seperti dirimu Tn.Park yang menyakiti wanita terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu kau sadar kau telah menyakitinya? hahaha..."

Adegan saling sindir menyindir itu terus berlanjut, sementara Baekhyun dan Tao hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka yang menurutnya kekanakan.

"Cepat nikahi dia hyung. Setelah itu ayo bertaruh siapa yang paling ampuh membuat bayi lebih dulu"

Tantang Chanyeol pada Kris. Tentu saja ia hanya bercanda.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ide gila suaminya pun memberikan sebuh cubitan "sayang" pada suaminya itu.

"Aww...sakit sayang. Mengapa sekarang kau suka mencubitku eoh?"

Baekhyun semakin gemas dengan tingkah suaminya itu.

"Mulutmu Chanyeol..."

"Hahaha...aku bercanda sayang"

Chanyeol meraih tubuh kurus Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya dan memberika ciuman bertubi-tubi pada wajah sang istri.

"Aish...mengapa aku tiba-tiba sakit mata begini"

Kris berpura-pura mengucek matanya pelan, seolah-olah memang sakit mata. Padahal ia cuma merasa risih melihat tingkah berlebihan sahabatnya itu.

"YAAA...Burung Cina, kalau kau tak suka melihatku bermesraan dengan istriku, kau boleh pulang tuan. Atau kalau kau mau lakukan saja dengan kekasihmu itu"

"Ck...aku memang mau pulang idiot. Aku juga tak mau kalau kekasihku tertular sakit mata juga"

Jawab Kris cuek. Ia menarik tubuh kekasihnya setelah berpamitan pada mereka.

Setelah mereka pergi kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja yang berada di ruangan itu. Duduk di shofa besar dengan Chanyeol yang masih merangkul Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Baekhyun. Mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun dan memegangnya erat. Hangat itulah yang mereka rasakan. Baekhyun menunduk menatap tangan mereka yang saling bertautan erat, dan ketika mendongak, irit matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata teduh Chanyeol, yang kini menatapnya intens. Jarak keduanya sangat erat.

"Aku tak bercanda tentang tadi"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Bayi..."

Oke. Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti arah ucapan Chanyeol sekarang. Seketika ia menjadi gugup. Chanyeol pasti ingin membahas malam pertama mereka. Haruskah sekarang?

"Aku tak bercanda ketika aku mengatakan ingin cepat mempunyai bayi. Bayi kita."

"Aku sudah tak sabar mendengar malaikan kecil yang memanggilku daddy. Pasti kau juga inginkan?"

Sungguh,Baekhyun semakin gugp sekarang, bahkan rasa gugupnya kini sudah tak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Dalam hati ia sangat senang mendengar keinginan mulia suaminya itu, ia juga sudah merasakanya dari jauh-jauh hari bagaimana eksperi senangnya Chanyeol ketika bermain denga Kyungin keponakanya yang baru berusia 1 tahunan. Bahkan saat tanganya masih sakitpun Chanyeol selalu bersemangat ketika bermain dengan keponakanya itu.

Bukannya tak mau mewujudkan keinginan Chanyeol. Dia justru sangat mau, karena ini juga keinginannya dari dulu. Namun sekali lagi hanya gugup. Tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana, pasalnya baru kali ini mereka berbicara tentang hal yang menurutnya paling pribadi. Apa mereka harus melakukanya sekarang? Apa tangan Chanyeol sudah sembuh? Apa tak apa-apa bila mereka melakukanya saat tangan Chanyeol masih belum sembuh 100%? bagaimana kalau..

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Baekhyun.

"Aku memintamu melakukanya waktu itu bukan hanya sekedar nafsu ku belaka. Tapi karena aku ingin segera melihat buah dari cinta kita. Bukti kalau kita saling mencintai"

"Aku tau, kau ragu untuk menerima permintaanku karena tanganku ini dan aku tak marah akan hal itu.Tapi demi tuhan sayang aku baik-baik saja, bahkan jika aku melakukanya sehari setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit aku sanggup"

"Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun hendak mencari kebohongan dari sepasang mata suaminya itu. Namun yang ia temukan justru suatu keyakinan.

"Aku tak berbohong sayang. Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu heum? Kau takut? takut kalau aku akan menyakitimu lagi?"

"Chanyeol..."

"Apa sayang?"

Chanyeol berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin berusaha membuat Baekhyun agar tidak semakin gugup.

Dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun untuk mengatakan apa yang mengganjal dihati istrinya itu.

"Aku...Kau..pasti sudah mendengar banyak berita buruk tentangku diluar sana, banyak orang yang menyebutku murahan, banyak orang yang tak menyukaiku karena profesi model ku yang menurut mereka aku terlalu banyak mempertontontan tubuhku padahal tidak sama sekali..."

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti sejenak. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara kembali.

"Lalu...?"

"Mereka juga beranggapan, aku artis murahan yang menjual tubuhku hanya demi uang dan..dan..waktu itu kau mendapatkan sebuah kirima fotoku bersama pria lain tapi demi tuhan aku tak melakukanya Chanyeol.."

"Lalu?"

Bukan segera menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kini justru menangis.

air matanya membanjiri kedua pipinya dan Chanyeol hanya melihatnya saja, tanpa ada niat untuk mengusapnya.

"A...aku...aku...takut. Apa..apa kau tak terpengaruh ucapan mereka? dan...foto itu? Apa...kau..nanti tak jijik padaku? aku takut kau jijik padaku"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan air matanya yang kian mengalir deras. Meskipun semua omongan buruk tentang dirinya itu tidak benar. Namun entah mengapa ia jadi merasa takut kalau rasa jijik dan sebagainya itu hinggap dalam benak Chanyeol.

Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol adalah manusia biasa, dan dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang pasti menginginkan wanita baik-baik sebagai dirinya. Namun ia merasa sampai sekarang ia belum bisa menjadi wanita yang seperti itu untuk Chanyeol. Apalagi dengan adanya kejadian Chanyeol yang terluka karenaya. Bagaimana denga omongan orang-orang duluaran sana tentang dirinya nanti? tentang Chanyeol? ia tak mau nama Chanyeol hancur.

Bukan ia tak bersyukur dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang, tapi ia takut Chanyeol terpengaruh omongan negatif diluar sana dan Chanyeol yang akan berubah lagi seperti dulu lalu Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalaknya. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan semuanya namun tetap saja ia masih takut. Ia sendiri didunia ini. Orang tuanya sudah tiada. Hanya Chanyeol tumpuanya.

"Angkat kepalamu"

"Jika aku berbicara angkat kepalamu Baekhyun"

Perintah Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya,menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi ini yang selama ini masih menghantuimu?"

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap air mata dipipi istrinya itu.

"Apa sumpahku waktu itu belum meyakinkan untukmu? Apa kita perlua melakukan pemberkatan kembali didepan semua orang yang membicarakan mu diluar sana? bahkan didepan orang yang ada difoto itu sekaligus? Ayo..lakukan jika itu mau mu. Aku akan meyakinkan mereka dan menghapus semua pemikiran buruk mereka tentangmu. Bahkan aku akan memberikan pelajaran kepada mulut mereka satu persatu yang telah menghina dan merendahkanmu. Kau mau kita melakukan itu agar kau percaya padaku?

" Chanyeol aku..."

mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang sedikit keras membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut. Bukan itu maksudnya.

"Lalu apa? kau masih saja tidak mempercayaiku kan? dan lebih memilih percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan dibandingkan dengan aku, suamimu sendiri."

"tidak, bukan seperti itu..hiks..."

Tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi ketika mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang mulai marah.

"Jika kau berfikir aku marah padamu, jawabanya adalah tidak. Aku tidak marah padamu, jadi hentikan tangisanmu sayang"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku Chanyeol. hiks..aku tak meragukanmu..aku hanya takut..takut Chanyeol..Takut kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu ini. Takut..kau..hiks..kau..akan..hiks.."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun semakin erat, membawa istrinya itu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang menenangkan.

"Kita lakukan konferensi pers besok. Kau tak perlu berbicara apapun. Karna aku lah yang akan berbicara."

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya kearah Chanyeol. Sejauh inikah cara Chanyeol untuk membuktikan kesungguhanya padanya?

Secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol medekatkan wajahnya menyentuh bibir tipis istrinya itu, menciumnya dan melumatnya pelan dibalas dengan Baekhyun. Merasa mulai menikmati ciuma mereka, Baekhyun mulai mengalungkan wajahnya pada leher Chanyeol, memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati apa yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Lumatan itu kian memanas dan menuntut. Namun terasa sangat lebut.

"Bolehkah?"

Tanya Chanyeol disela ciuman mereka. Dibalas dengan anggukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyadari itu. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka.Menggendong tubuh baekhyun ala bridal menuju kamar mereka.

"Jangan takut, percaya padaku" Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun diranjang empuk itu. Menindih tubuh Baekhyun dibawahnya, dan kembali melanjutkan ciuman panas yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah berada dibawah Chanyeol dengan tangan yang setia merangkul leher suaminya.

Menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya yang sudah tak terlapisi apapun itu.

Erangan dan desahan nikmat keluar dari mereka. Ketika berhasih mendapatkan kenikmatan mereka dengan sperma Chanyeol yang menyembur kencang membanjiri rahim Baekhyun.

"Nghhhh"

"Aku bangga padamu sayang. Aku mencintaimu"

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang sudah lemas dibawahnya itu perlahan. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun, melepaskan kontak mereka, menarik tubuh Baekhyun pada dekapanya. Menaikkan Selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Selamat malam, aku tau kau lelah. Tidurlah sayang"

Malam pertama mereka setelah berbulan-bulan pernikahan mereka.

TBC

Adakah yang masih ngarep sama ff ini? Kemarin itu bukan END kok author hanya bercandaaaa...

masih ada beberapa Chapter lagi...

Sorry NC nya gak terlalu author jabarin secara detail. Hehe...

Jangan lupa tinggalin komentar kalian buat Chapter ini ya...


End file.
